El pasar de la Luna sobre la Tierra
by CiZaF
Summary: Cada 243 años, Athena desciende encarnando en un cuerpo humano para defender la Tierra. Sin embargo, en esta era, otro dios hizo lo mismo, trayendo consigo graves consecuencias...
1. Los primeros rayos de Luna

**_(Basada en la obra original de Masami Kurumada,  
_** ** _los nombres de los personajes son míos y la autora no recibe nada por esta obra.)_**

 ** _* Hola a todos, este fic es especial para mí,  
ya que lo saque gracias  
a un grupo de roll en FB donde conocí a gente increíble _****_y a los que  
este fic va dedicado._**

 ** _Disfrútenlo_** ** _n.n *_**

La lluvia incesante caía con fuerza sobre las rocas de la isla Delos, muy cerca del monte Kynthos. Los relámpagos se escuchaban tras haberse visto la enorme luz de los rayos que iluminaban el paisaje rocoso, parecían que de un solo golpe, el cielo nocturno se había desgarrado dando como resultado una tormenta como hacía mucho tiempo no sucedía, la fuerza de la lluvia impedía que la visibilidad del lugar.

Los vientos soplaban con violencia, provocando que un joven e intrépido viajero, tomará entre sus casi rígidas manos, debido a la lluvia y las fuertes ventiscas, una capa y capucha marrón, ya desgastadas, en un intento de cubrirse por de la tormenta. Sus pasos torpes entre el rocoso sendero, querían provocar una caída en el lugar. Si notarlo, piso una resbalosa roca, el joven, que estuvo a punto de caer al empapado suelo en una peligrosa y dolorosa caída, interpuso sus fuertes brazos contra la dura superficie, evitando golpearse contra las engañosas rocas, la cual con la pesada carga, que llevaba a su espalda, propiciaba a que su equilibrio flaqueara rápidamente.

-Debo buscar un refugio…-Resopló el joven mientras se apoyaba en su rodilla derecha, puso todo el peso de su cuerpo y la pesada carga y de un solo movimiento, y sin esfuerzo alguno pudo al fin levantarse, teniendo mucho cuidado de que no volviera a caer de nuevo. Mirando al cielo observó con mucha atención, la tormenta parecía que empeoraría, y sabía el riesgo que corría si se quedaba en ese lugar o no encontrar al menos un refugio seguro.

Miraba a todas direcciones con el rostro y sus ropas empapadas, buscaba alguna cueva donde refugiarse de la lluvia. Sus ojos azules buscaban atentamente; cuando, sin demora, un rayo cayó con fuerza, irradiando una intensa luz, distrayéndole de su búsqueda. El joven cerró los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, debido al inesperado resplandor, que parecía había cubierta de esa intensa luz todo el lugar. Intentando echar un vistazo, entrecerró los ojos, logro ver como el resplandor parecía tocar el suelo. No era igual a ninguno que había visto antes, nunca en su vida había visto demasiadas tormentas como para saber que eso no era normal.

Casi de la misma manera en la que había sucedido, había terminado. Había estado parado en el mismo lugar, en silencio, esperando con paciencia, para poder escuchar el estruendoso ruido del trueno. Cada segundo que esperaba, se volvía cada vez más impaciente, al escuchar nada más que la lluvia cayendo sobre las rocas. A pesar de su desconcierto, mantuvo su rostro frio e inexpresivo, trato de no darle la más mínima importancia, estaba dispuesto a proseguir su búsqueda, ya que de eso dependía su vida. En su interior sabía que eso no había sido normal, estaba seguro que corría peligro en una situación como esa, aun con la inquietud en su interior, giró su cabeza, bajando lentamente sus manos.

Repentinamente, volvió la mirada en la misma dirección donde el rayo había caído instantes atrás; con dificultad comenzó a caminar rápidamente, la densa lluvia aun dificultaba ver el camino por dónde iba. Cada paso era más dificultoso que el anterior, pero de igual manera, también era más notorio el sonido que había llamado su atención.

Un llanto se escuchaba claramente, a pesar del enérgico repiquetear de la lluvia sobre la dura superficie. Entrecerró sus ojos para intentar lograr ver algo en el paraje tan inhóspito. Entre las enormes y fuertes gotas de lluvia lograba a penas alcanzar a ver pequeñas columnas de mármol, que parecían ser las ruinas de un templo abandonando en el lugar. Su mente trataba de recordar a quien pertenecía ese templo, pero el llanto se hacía más intenso conforme avanzaba, y no podía ignorarlo tan fácil. En un instante algo en la oscuridad de la noche, pareció moverse entre las columnas una gran sombra, parecía ser la sombra de una mujer, o era lo que había podido ver. Esta sombra, parecía que estaba cerca de algo, a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba; que se había percatado de su presencia, y casi de inmediato, comenzó a alejarse a toda prisa.

Los pocos pasos que lo separaban de aquella figura, pudo acortarlos en poco tiempo, hasta llegar a las ruinas del templo, que ya habían sido bañadas con la lluvia. Al llegar, el llanto distrajo su atención hacia el suelo mirando a un bebé que lloraba desesperadamente. Por un momento, por su mente había cruzado la idea de perseguir a aquella sombra. Sin embargo, no sabía si se trataba de la madre de la pequeña, una simple ilusión, o peor aún, algún enemigo. Él no tendría problema en enfrentarle, pero arriesgaba más que su propia vida. Aún sorprendido, miró con cuidado el lugar donde la sombra parecía hacer corrido, aún con su sentidos alerta, espera detenidamente alguna señal para saber de quien se trataba. Después de una larga espera, no hubo ninguna clase de respuesta, y sin duda, se inclinó a mirar al pequeño infante que lloraba, y que no era más que una indefensa niña, con escaso cabello, que parecía ser rubio, era difícil saberlo por lo empapado que estaba. Mirándola, intentado de deducir si estaba herida, miró con curiosidad el dije en forma de media luna, colgado en su pequeño cuello. Sin dudarlo la tomó de en sus brazos mientras miraba con desconfianza hacia el mismo lugar donde parecía haber desaparecido ese extraño ser, buscaba alguna señal de que hubiera un bebé desaparecido, o si encontraba alguna señal de la sombra.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?-Mencionaba el joven al momento en que cubría con la vieja capa a la niña que había encontrado, y que aún se encontraba llorando con las gotas de la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo tendría ese bebé bajo la lluvia, en un lugar tan alejado, mucho menos de cómo había sido la manera en la que había llegado. Comenzó a caminar con mucho cuidado, ahora no solo su seguridad estaba en juego en medio de esta terrible tormenta, ahora tenía a un pequeño ser que cuidar.

* * *

Los cálidos vientos de la tarde soplaban con un poco de fuerza agitando las hojas verdes de los arboles cercanos a donde se encontraba. Sus largos cabellos rubios, con un ligero tono verde en ellos, eran mecidos delicadamente, mientras miraba atreves de un antifaz dorado que únicamente dejaba la mitad de su rostro, podía admirar la belleza que la luz de esa misma tarde le mostraba, recostada en uno de los pilares de la entrada del Templo de Escorpio, mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su armadura dorada, brillaba por los rayos reflejados sobre el mármol blanco que pavimentaba en su totalidad al Santuario de la diosa Athena.

"Quisiera, que la noche llegará pronto… quiero ver la luz de la luna. Nunca he entendido porque me he obsesionado tanto con ella… es como si me llamara…"

-Aileen,-Retumbo una grave voz que había interrumpido sus pensamientos y que provenían desde el interior del Templo de Escorpio, Aileen se giró con brusquedad agitando sus cabellos mirando hacia el interior de este, contemplando las sombras de los pilares, escuchando como unos lentos pasos acompañados de un sonido metálico que retumbaba anunciando su llegada.-Sabes que no debes distraerte, si yo fuera un enemigo, ya te habría aniquilado.-La grave voz, se escuchaba mientras sus pasos se hacían más fuertes, la armadura dorada que cubrían los pies del caballero se asomaba cada vez más mostrando poco a poco el resto de la armadura dorada, incluyendo la capa blanca que estaba a sus espaldas, así como sus largos cabellos verdes que se balanceaban conforme avanzaba, enmarcando un rostro, que al igual que sus ojos azules no mostraban expresión alguna.

-Maestro…-Aileen se sobresaltó, sabía que él tenía razón. Un caballero de Athena, debía estar siempre alerta, sobre todo, los caballeros dorados, que estaban en protección de las casas zodiacales. Ella como amazona y protectora de la casa de Escorpio, no podía distraerse ni un solo segundo, eso podía determinar el triunfo o la derrota en una batalla. Su corazón aun sobresaltado, latía acelerado tras la reprimenda de su maestro que se acercaba hacia ella. Estaba consciente, que cada casa que avanzaba el enemigo, era un paso más cerca de la diosa Athena, y por eso que el enemigo avanzará o se detuviera, dependía de su concentración; eso era la enseñanza de su maestro. El caballero Paul de Acuario, se había detenido justo enfrente de ella, avergonzada, agacho la mirada ante su maestro.-Tiene razón, no volverá a suceder.-

-¿En qué estás pensando? Últimamente has estado muy distraída.-la voz del caballero de Acuario resonaba muy seria, a pesar de su usual rostro inexpresivo sobre el de ella.

-No, no es nada importante.-Trato de mostrar indiferencia al tema. Para ella era difícil tratar ese tema con él. En su interior no entendía como él podía ayudarle, de alguna manera, presentía lo que le diría: "No debes preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas." "Debes entender, cuáles deben ser tus prioridades."

La mirada fría de Paul, solo la seguía estudiando sus reacciones.

-Si es eso, está bien.-Contesto mientras su mano derecha comenzó a elevarse hacia ella, con el puño cerrado delante de él, mientras Aileen observaba con sorpresa cómo casi inmediatamente su maestro lanzó un objeto con fuerza con dirección a donde ella se encontraba, mientras volaba por el aire acompañado con el mismo brillo plateado, Aileen levanto con rapidez el brazo alcanzando el objeto arrojado por su maestro, abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que era un dije en forma de media luna, con una fina cadena hecha de plata. Subió la mirada aún más sorprendida, mientras su corazón seguía latiendo con más fuerza, sus ojos verdes olivo, que se ocultaban en su antifaz dorado, comenzaban lentamente a llenarse de lágrimas, al ver aquel dije. Lo tomo con ambas manos y lo presiono contra su pecho, mirando a su maestro.

-¿Dónde lo encontró?-A penas se alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Aileen, que se había escuchado como un suspiro casi inaudible.-Creí que lo había perdido y que no lo volvería a encontrar.-

-Lo encontré en los confines del tiempo hace un momento, si no me equivoco, no lo tienes desde la última vez que entrenamos ahí, ¿cierto?-El rostro serio de su maestro la miraba con atención mientras ella mantenía al mirada en su dije.

-Es cierto, muchas gracias maestro.-

-No importa, el verdadero motivo al que vine, es para avisarte que el Patriarca pidió que los dorados nos reunamos en la Sala Patriarcal, a media noche.-Paul termino de hablar, Aileen decidió tratar de decir algo, era demasiado misterio como para que el Patriarca pidiera una reunión a altas horas de la noche, en su interior imaginaba que debía ser algo delicado para tal evento.-Desconozco el motivo, sin embargo debes estar puntual.-

-Entendido, pero ¿y Touma? Tengo entendido que esta fuera del Santuario en una misión…-Se interrumpió al ver los ojos de su maestro. Tenían al menos dos años desde que habían comenzado una relación, al principio, Aileen tenía miedo de que su maestro intentara algo en contra de él. No sabía con exactitud por qué le molestaba, sin embargo, aún no tenía la astucia de averiguarlo, mucho menos de arriesgarlo. Lo único que sabía era que su maestro no lo había atacado por ser uno de los doce caballeros dorados, que protegía la casa de Sagitario, al menos, eso creía.

-No lo sé…-Paul se limitó a contestar bruscamente, seguir caminando hacia la entrada del templo para dirigirse a la casa de Libra.-Por cierto… feliz cumpleaños.-Terminaba de decir para luego salir por la entrada del templo comenzando a bajar las escaleras hacia el siguiente templo.

* * *

La noche no tardó mucho en llegar, al menos aún faltaban un par de horas para la reunión en la Sala del Patriarca, su maestro no había tardo mucho en bajar hasta el templo de Kazou de Aries y luego regresar al templo de Acuario.

Aileen seguía contemplando el dije que había tenido consigo desde que tenía memoria, no podía evitar sentir en el fondo de su pecho una inevitable aflicción; la cantidad de recuerdos que llegaban a la memoria. Ahora era su cumpleaños número diecisiete, si no recordaba mal, solo habían pasado doce años desde el momento en el que pisó por primera vez el Santuario de la mano de Paul de Acuario. Inconscientemente comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de su templo, mirando el tenue brillo plateado de aquel dije, a las afueras del templo la luna llena, iluminaba pacíficamente el Santuario con su bella luz. Siguiendo el tacto de sus blancos dedos, sintió como la superficie inferior del dije tenía unas marcas. Llegando al borde de su templo subió la mirada y miro el esplendor de la luna. Sus ojos verdes se centraron en ella, su corazón latía acelerado mientras se sentía emergida en una profunda atracción hacia ella; al momento de sostener con fuerza el dije, de un momento a otro recordó que lo tenía en sus manos, bajo su mirada a este y lo giro en la parte inferior había una pequeña inscripción, ya casi no se podía distinguir por lo desgastada que se encontraba la plata por el paso de los años.

-Es…parece ser griego antiguo…-Susurro débilmente al escudriñar con sus ojos verdes y con suma precaución la inscripción-… _Luz de luna… la que rige la obscuridad de la noche… muestra ante mí… el camino de regreso…_ -Leyó con cuidado la inscripción la luna, y en un movimiento rápido, se colocó el dije abrochando detrás de su cuello, mientras de un momento a otro, la luna comenzó a incrementar su brillo gradualmente. Ella no había notado el brillo tan intenso de la luna, dio una media vuelta agitando sus largos cabellos y mientras con una sonrisa un poco triste, colocaba el dije en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se recogía su largo cabello haciéndolo a un lado sobre su hombro derecho, luego tomó la fina cadena con ambas manos y en un solo movimiento detrás de su cuello abrocho el dije, dejándolo expuesto sobre su dorada armadura.

Sus pasos lentos y sigilosos se adentraban en el templo, que era escasamente iluminado por las antorchas dentro de este, casi era hora de reunirse con el Patriarca Arles, tenía quedarse prisa y llegar a tiempo.

De repente sus pasos se detuvieron bruscamente.

Una presencia extraña había adentrado en su templo, sentía como esa presencia era poderosa, justo a sus espaldas, giro casi de inmediato, agitando su dije y sus largos cabellos mirando de frente al intruso en su templo, inmediatamente sus ojos verdes mostraban molestia, frunciendo el ceño desconcertada; unas cuantas plumas blancas caían balanceándose en un va y ven hasta tocar le piso del templo, alrededor del ser.

-Miren, un intruso.-Comentó dirigiéndose hacia el chico con un tono bruco, miraba que vestía una particular armadura, parecía una armadura de plata, sin embargo estaba consciente que ninguna armadura de plata era igual a esa. "¿Cómo pudo atravesar los templos restantes? Ni siquiera fuimos advertidos." Sus pensamientos no iban coordinados con sus palabras, su expresión indiferente y fría. El extraño visitante se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella y Aileen solo se limitó a mirarlo con recelo.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres aquí?-

El joven que solo se le veía una máscara que le cubría la mitad de su rostro y una punta de este le cubría parte de la cabeza sobre sus cabellos castaño rojizo en ellos y al otra parte la piel blanca de su barbilla, éste solo la miró, moviendo sus ojos azul agua de arriba abajo centrando su mirada en su pecho.

-Quien soy, no es de importancia…-El extraño contesto indiferentemente a Aileen que se mantenía inquieta, esperando el primer ataque. -Pero, sobre lo que quiero… he venido por ti.-


	2. El rapto

_**(Capitulo dos... admito que aun no lo creo,  
**_ _ **este roll se empezó hace...**_ _ **uno o  
**_ _ **dos años mas o menos, pero por desgracia no pudimos terminarlo.**_

 _ **Y aunque me tarde y**_ _ **ahora lo tome como mi "terapia"  
**_ _ **-un pequeño chiste personal-  
**_ _ **me siento muy contenta de poder contar esta historia...  
**_ _ **Oh my cat! ok nu :v disfrútenlo...)**_

Sus pasos cansados llegaban pesadamente al templo de Virgo.

La seriedad reflejada en sus ojos marrones, miraban una larga cabellera rubia que tocaba el suelo frío del templo, tan rubia como los mismos rayos del sol; Ishaan, caballero de Virgo que se encontraba sentado, con los ojos cerrados, las piernas cruzadas y las manos encima de estas meditando en medio de su templo, rodeado por cosmos dorado que llenaba el lugar de paz y tranquilidad. Esta misma, parecía llenar de luz el templo conforme avanzaba sigilosamente, mientras parecía que no había sido percibido por Ishaan, cargando su pandora box en la espalda, por encima de sus ropas de entrenamientos, comenzó a caminar acercándose a Ishaan conteniendo su respiración.

Levanto un puño retrocedió un paso con sumo cuidado, concentrando su fuerza en este. Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en su rostro apiñonado. Sus cortos cabellos castaños agitándose lentamente sobre su cabeza por el ligero movimiento.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Touma de Sagitario.-La voz tranquila de Ishaan, detuvo las intenciones de Touma. Él bajo el puño lentamente mirando el rostro sereno de Ishaan que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.

-Quería ver si estabas despierto…- La respuesta de Touma se escuchaba entre risas mientras él lentamente se sentaba frente a Ishaan en la misma posición en la que se encontraba. Pensativo suspiro mientras seguía mirando a Ishaan que ya había apagado su cosmos llenando de una notoria oscuridad el templo de Virgo, las antorchas en las paredes ahora eran lo único que alumbraban el interior.

-Haz tus preguntas Touma. Puedo sentir tu inquietud, así como sentí tu presencia desde que pisaste mi templo.-Touma escuchaba las palabras de su compañero, mirando atentamente su blanco e inalterable rostro, suspiro sorprendido y lo miro con detenimiento.

-Paul, tu maestro, ¿está cerca?-Decía mirando a todas direcciones buscando alguna señal de Paul.-No quiero encontrármelo…-

-No, se marchó hace un momento. Vino a darme una orden del Patriarca, debemos reunirnos en su sala a la media noche.-Ishaan estiro sus piernas sosteniendo su peso en estas poniéndose de pie por completo.- ¿Por qué no preguntas lo que realmente quieres saber? O acaso, ¿tienes miedo que intente matarte?-La voz de Ishaan era cada vez más lejana, mientras se encontraba caminando calmadamente, acercándose a la parte posterior de su templo. Touma inmediatamente hizo lo mismo siguiendo casi corriendo para llegar pasos atrás de Ishaan. Mirando como este estaba ya en la salida trasera de su templo.

-No es eso, pero sé que para nada te agrada el hecho que este con ella.-

-Tienes razón, fuimos entrenados por el mismo maestro, por eso la veo y la protejo como mi hermana menor, a veces olvido que es una guerrera…-Miraba como Ishaan se movía su cabeza con dirección hacia el templo de Escorpio, Touma lo alcanzo mirando el blanco rostro de su compañero, que aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados parecía ver más que otros. Al igual que él, Touma dirigió su mirada al templo, entrecerró los ojos como si tratara de ver a Aileen desde su lugar.-Algo no va bien… la luna, tiene un brillo inusual… Hay un intruso en Escorpio…-

Touma preocupado miro con detenimiento, en su pecho sintió una ligera aprensión que no lo dejaba en paz. A esa larga distancia pudo sentir dos presencias en el templo, una estaba seguro que era Aileen quemando su cosmos casi llegando al límite, sin embargo había otra que era ligeramente más fuerte que la de ella, ambas estaban peleando en un enfrentamiento del que parecía que solo uno saldría vivo.

-¡Aileen!-Touma gritó comenzando a correr a toda velocidad saliendo del templo de Virgo, subiendo las escaleras usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin importarle nada en absoluto.

De repente, un destello surgió del octavo templo, que era demasiado fuerte y capaz de cegar a cualquier que la hubiera visto, ya que era visible desde cualquier parte del Santuario. Touma se frenó bruscamente a la mitad de las escaleras hacia el templo de Libra, tapándose los ojos con las manos, pues el resplandor era tal que sentía que perdería la vista si la miraba. Tras desvanecerse lentamente, segundos después algo parecido a una estrella fugaz, salió disparado hacia el cielo perdiéndose en medio de este.

La luna lentamente comenzó a disminuir su brillo, regresando a su luz habitual. Touma con el corazón a mil por hora, continúo corriendo con su pandora box hasta entrar al templo de Libra. El lugar, estaba vacío, parecía que su caballero ya se había adelantado. Solo podían escucharse el eco de sus pisadas, al igual que las de Ishaan que resonaban las pisadas metálicas de su armadura.

Saliendo del templo, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, escalón por escalón, estos le parecían interminables. Finalmente llegando a la entrada, el interior se encontraba en una casi absoluta obscuridad, podía ver una figura dorada parada en medio de este. El cabello rojizo un poco debajo de su cuello, ondeaba con el poco viento que entraba al interior. El resonar de los pasos acercándose a esta persona, hicieron que girara su cabeza para luego girar por completo su cuerpo; en su rostro una profunda confusión y frustración, se mostraba en su ojos marrones. Touma miró mejor a Zhang de Libra, y ver que en sus manos tenía un casco dorado, el casco dorado de Escorpio, teñido parcialmente de un líquido rojo. Se detuvo bruscamente al ver donde Zhang estaba de pie, el charco de sangre en el templo de Escorpio lo paralizo.

-Es su casco… Aileen… ¿Dónde está Aileen?-La voz de Touma, se distorsionaba por la desesperación y la preocupación que en su interior lo atormentaban.

-Lo siento Touma… no llegue a tiempo.-Zhang vocalizo girando su mirada hacia el caso manchado de sangre que tenía en sus manos, evitaba la mirada de Touma. De inmediato, un grupo pequeño de pisadas metálicas se escuchaba entrar a toda prisa por la parte trasera del templo de Escorpio, Farid, Paul y Rasmus de los templos de Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis respectivamente entraban uno tras otro al octavo templo. Touma hizo caso omiso de los caballeros que habían entrado a contemplar la fúnebre escena.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Tú eras el más cercano a ella, ¿por qué no la ayudaste?!-Su tono subió varios decibles que retumbaban con fuerza en las paredes del templo. Sus puños se cerraron queriendo sostener al caballero de Libra para encararlo violentamente

-Touma, tranquilízate.-Inmediatamente Ishaan se interpuso entre ambos caballeros, las palabras de él no fueron atendidas por Touma que se había acercado demasiado a Zhang, a pesar de que se había interpuesto rápidamente entre ambos caballeros.

-Tarde mucho en notar la presencia del intruso. Ni siquiera note cuando la pelea comenzó, me di cuenta cuando sentí que Aileen se debilitaba, y salí de inmediato a ayudarle. Estando justo en la entrada… ella estaba quemando su cosmos al límite y por lo que veía, parecía que el intruso estaba herido; sin embargo, logró atacarla…-Zhang se interrumpió alzando la mirada, Touma sintió como sus ojos se enfocaban en los suyos, llenos de rabia y frustración.- ¡quise intervenir! de repente cuando ese resplandor estalló… quede cegado por un segundo… fue tan rápido, cuando apenas pude ver de nuevo, ella cayó inconsciente y casi de inmediato huyó con ella.-

-Eso quiere decir, ¿que alguien secuestró a Aileen?-Una voz pensativa y grave se escuchó llamado la atención de Touma, con la mirada perdida, sus ojos irritados se centraron en la entrada principal del templo. Una larga cabellera rubia se mecía mientras se adentraba casi hasta donde el resto de los caballeros se encontraban, la voz de Kazou de Aries se escuchaba apacible mientras llegaba detrás de Jason de Leo, Fabriccio de Cáncer, Leandro de Géminis, Nicolau de Tauro, que se hacían presentes a toda prisa.-Pero ¿quién lo haría? y ¿por qué? Hay algo que no concuerda…-

-Tienes razón, ni siquiera yo pude sentir la presencia del intruso, ya que al igual que Zhang lo noté hasta que el cosmos de Aileen estaba llegando a su límite.-Ishaan contesto interrumpiendo a Kazou, mientras se giraba hacia él, Touma trataba de asimilar la situación, mientras miraba que con indiferencia y una extrema frialdad, Paul solo escuchaba a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué esperamos?!- Touma respondió con fuerza mientras intentaba mantener la cordura mirando con desesperación al resto de los caballeros presentes.- ¡Debemos ir a buscarla!-

-Touma… debemos informar al Patriarca, y esperar a que tome una decisión. Esto puede representar un peligro para el Santuario.-contestaba fríamente para luego girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida posterior, Rasmus de Piscis entrecerró los ojos mirando a Touma, comenzaba a acercársele cuando este enfureció de repente.

-¿Estás loco Paul? Se trata de Aileen, una de tus discípulos,-Contestaba fuertemente si contener su ira-Mientras más esperemos, aumenta el riesgo de que ella muera…-

Paul se giró interrumpiendo su andar hacia la salida, fulminando con la mirada a Touma.

-¡Recuerda tu obligación en este Santuario! ¡No estas para proteger a un caballero, tu deber es proteger a Athena, incluso por encima de cualquiera de nosotros!-Se interrumpió sin quitar la vista de él, Touma no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.-Además… lo más probable es que ella ya esté muerta.-

Un sepulcral silencio se hizo en el templo, los once caballeros dorados se miraban entre sí, para Touma era difícil de creer lo sucedido.

-No… no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada… iré a buscarla…-

-Y, ¿por dónde empezaras, niño?-Una voz grave resonaba a lo lejos a orillas de la salida posterior, interrumpiendo a Touma en su protesta, una armadura dorada, se veía brillar tenuemente, poco a poco unos pasos un tanto pesados, acompañado de un golpe rítmico de un cayado, con una cobra enroscada y las fauces abiertas, hecho del mismo material que su armadura sosteniendo lo que parecía un rubí.-He escuchado todo su alboroto desde mi templo. Creo que Athena debería disciplinar mejor a sus caballeros, así no harían los que les plazca…-Mencionaba prepotentemente mientras se detenía y miraba a cada uno de los once caballeros presentes con su profunda mirada azul.-…una amazona raptada, un niño desobediente y un caballero que busca cualquier razón para matar al niño… las cosas serían diferentes si yo ocupara el lugar de Athena… además, ¿Cómo saber dónde buscar, si no conoces al causante de todo esto?-

Touma miraba con furia a Marcus el caballero de Ofiuco, mientras este comenzaba a acercársele, miro como Marcus dirigió su mirada al charco de sangre unos momentos, luego comenzó andar hacia la entrada principal del templo. Se inclinó por un momento mirando con lo que parecía ser curiosidad algo en el piso, cerca de otro, pero de menor tamaño, charco de sangre. Se incorporó con rapidez para luego acercarse a los once caballeros restantes. Entre sus manos jugueteaba con una pluma, tan blanca como las nubes del cielo ligeramente manchada de sangre.

-¿Qué es eso?-Touma confundido miro la fina pluma entre sus manos.

-Una pluma, y esto es un mal indicio.- Touma miro de reojo a sus compañeros con la misma confusión en sus rostros.

-Estas tratando de decir que…-Jason se acercó de prisa al ver con calma la pluma y la observo detenidamente.

-Así es Jason, estamos hablando de ángeles.-

-¿Ángeles?-Todos contestaron al unísono al escuchar las palabras de Marcus mientras no apartaba su mirada de la pluma.

-Los ángeles, son seres que están entre lo mortal y lo divino. Seres elegidos por los mismos dioses; que desde el principio de los tiempos han servido como mensajeros para ellos. Asimismo, es muy sabido que sólo los ángeles realizan misiones "divinas"-Explicaba Marcus haciendo el además de comillas al aire al terminar su frase enfatizando su sarcasmo.

-¿Quieres decir, que fue Aileen raptada por orden de un dios?-La voz de Jason se elevó varios decibeles llamando la atención de Touma, que miraba la expresión Jason tenía la sorpresa y la incredulidad en su rostro y en su ojos marrones…

-Apostaría mi vida y mi armadura a que así es… - por un momento observo la pluma manchada y parecía observando como si viera algo inusual en ella, de repente se giró mirando hasta el fondo del octavo templo mirando a los ojos del caballero de Acuario-Paul, creo que todos debemos acompañarte con el Patriarca.-La voz de Marcus resonó como una orden disfrazada de petición, mientras los pasos acompasados de Paul se comenzaban a escuchar hasta desparecer.

* * *

Unos fríos e inexpresables ojos verdes miraban con atención una puerta grande blanca, que con recelo mantenía siempre cerrada, las paredes blancas reflejaban la gran cantidad de luz que la luna frente suyo, alumbraba. A lo lejos unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban acercarse, girándose repentinamente sus largos y alborotados cabellos con un azul pálido, se movían con la brusquedad del movimiento. Una joven de piel blanca y largos cabellos castaños, vestida únicamente con corto y sencillo vestido blanco y por encima, una armadura que le cubría una especie de tiara con una media luna al centro, que separaba lo que parecían ser oreja, en el pecho y en hombros eran cubiertos por esta, ambos brazos rodillas y unas finas sandalias que subían en dos largas tiras entrecruzadas, así como sus rodillas, corría con un arco y una flecha entre sus manos. La vestimenta distintiva de las satélites lunares, al servicio y protección de la diosa Artemisa.

Mirando como la joven satélite llegaba ante ella bajando una rodilla al suelo, hincándose y haciendo una reverencia agitada faltándole el aire en sus pulmones, sintiendo como estos ardían al sentir el paso del aire a toda prisa.

-¡Señora Calisto…!-Mencionaba la joven satélite con la respiración entrecortada, mientras esperaba respuesta de ella.

-¿Qué sucede Yleina?-La voz sin emoción de Calisto, respondía mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hacia la joven satélite,

-Es Ícaro…. Ya ha regresado, pero al parecer viene herido.-Las palabras de la joven Yleina. Sobresaltaron a Calisto y en u movimiento grácil, movió su báculo plateado en forma de media luna con una punta lanza en el centro, señalo hacia dónde la satélite había llegado.

-Vamos.-Calisto siguió a la joven satélite mientras caminaban a toda velocidad hacia donde le indicaba, su largo vestido blanco se ondeaba bruscamente mostrando sus frágiles pies cubiertos por finas sandalias que hacían sus pasos sigilosos mientras avanzaba.

Al ver a Tenshi de Ícaro, su corazón se sobresaltó por un momento. El ver aquel joven de piel blanca, ligeramente bronceada con una joven en brazos, había sido un tanto impactante, la armadura dorada que la protegía sobre sus ropas de entrenamiento azules, sus largos cabellos rubios un toque verdoso colgando, mientras su cabeza se encontraba recostada sobre el hombro de Tenshi, mientras su brazo colgaba inerte dando señal que la joven estaba inconsciente. De la Glory de verían tres hilos de sangre que parecían provenir del ángel, mientras que unas cuantas gotas de sangre de la armadura dorada, justo en el costado izquierdo.

Calisto pasó de largo sin mirar a la satélite que se encontraba en el lugar, caminando con un aire de indiferencia mientras en su interior la consumía una mezcla de sorpresa, desconcierto, miedo e ira.

-Yleina, busca inmediatamente a Galeana, que se prepare, ella conoce mis indicaciones... Y quiero que guardes discreción de esto, ¡¿Entendido?!-

-S-sí señora-la joven satélite salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario de dónde se encontraba, mirando como alejaba se acercó a Ícaro con la joven en brazos.

-¡Te envié por una joven campesina, no por una amazona de Athena!- Calisto miro desafiante a Tenshi mientras se le acercaba lentamente. Estando a un par de pasos de ellos, miro a la joven amazona y con un movimiento rápido miro el dije en su cuello sobresaltando su plateado color sobre la dorada armadura, y con sus mano izquierda acerco esta hacia el rostro de la joven Aileen, quitándole el antifaz dorado dejando ver su rostro mirando más de cerca miro el hilo de sangre que provenía de su labios.

-Fui guiado hasta el Santuario, y yo mismo comprobé que ella tiene el dije que me indicaste…-

"No, no puede ser…"

Tras hacer esto, Calisto comenzó a caminar rápidamente, tras ordenar al ángel. Sus pasos apresurados entre los rocosos pasillos y paredes del lugar

-Sígueme-

Calisto planto su báculo plateado en el suelo, resonando en golpe que retumbo en todo el lugar, proveniente de las afueras de la gran habitación. En un rechinido más o menos intenso, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, siendo jaladas hacia el interior por dos mujeres con un velo blanco en el rostro.

-¡Métela y recuéstala ahí de inmediato!-La voz inquieta de Calisto ordeno con fuerza a Ícaro el cual obedeció recostando a Aileen en un altar de mármol blanco, labrado a mano desde la base de este, hasta el borde superior, la figura de una mujer de largos cabellos un vestido largo, largas mangas anchas con lo que parecía ser la luna detrás de ella. Alrededor de esta, flores talladas con cuidado y muchos detalles incluso las enredaderas que las acompañaban eran muy intrincadas.-Galena, aquí esta, haz hasta lo imposible pero no dejes que muera.-Calisto se dirigió hacia la joven de largos y cabellos ondulados castaños, que vestía un largo vestido blanco y el rostro cubierto con un velo blanco.

-Lo haré señora Calisto, pero me temo que tendrán que salir.-Decía la joven mirando directamente a Ícaro que se encontraba a lado de Calisto-Tengo que desvestir a la chica.-

Calisto escuchó los pasos de Ícaro alejarse y salir de la habitación, casi de inmediato ella giro su cuerpo mirando hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar de prisa, al atravesar la puerta la cerró con sumo cuidado. Encarando a Ícaro se le acercó, con su báculo plateado apuntándole con la punta de lanza dirigirse hacia el cuello de Tenshi, con fuerza y rabia en sus ojos.

-Te dije claramente, que la trajeras con vida.-Calisto ya había puesto la punta de la lanza en la garganta de Tenshi, este no lo había notado el movimiento de ella hasta que sintió como la punta era presionada.

-Únicamente… me defendí.-Decía Ícaro inmóvil con la mirada desafiante hacia Calisto.-En cuanto le dije que iba por ella, me atacó, nunca había conocido tal fuerza en un caballero de Athena, menos viniendo de una mujer…-

-¡No me interesa, tú único deber era traerla a salvo!-

-Lo sé…-Decía Ícaro comprendiendo la situación de repente, aun con la furia en el rostro y sus ojos azules- … sin embargo, no entiendo el interés tiene la diosa Artemisa en ella…-La satélite escucho las palabras de Tenshi la preocupación y alejo la lanza del ángel para solo darle la espalda acercándose al enorme par de puertas, como si tratará de ver a través de ellas. El sonido metálico que golpeaban contra suelo de las piezas de la armadura dorada era lo único que resonaba en la gran habitación.

-Mis órdenes solo realizan los deseos de la diosa Artemisa, así que el ser cuestionadas o desobedecidas, le estas faltando a ella. Y por tu bien, espero que esa chica se salve, porque de lo contrario, ni pidiendo clemencia a todos los dioses, no serás perdonado, ni siquiera el mismo Zeus te perdonara la vida.-Recitó su amenaza de una manera extrañamente tranquila-Retírate y que te curen esas heridas.-

Ícaro asintió mientras se giró con un aire colérico, acercando una mano a donde las heridas sangrantes permanecían aún abiertas alejándose y perdiéndose entre los muros de piedra rocosa; Calisto continuaba mirando la gran puerta mientras el ruido metálico se había terminado y comenzado el ligero sonido de lo que parecía el desgarre de ropas. Sosteniendo con demasiada fuerza, presionando con su puño en el mango de su báculo, parecía que la terminaría por destrozar, a la vez que en sus ojos se asomaba la ansiedad.

-Mi señora…-La voz de Calisto casi se quebraba mientras esperaba con el lento pasar de los minutos, de lo que parecía sentirse; la inevitable presencia de la muerte.


	3. Recuerdos y secretos

**_(En este capitulo, me hicieron el comentario_**  
 ** _que era muy nostálgico... sin embargo era_**  
 ** _necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, aunque  
en un principio estuve a punto de  
desechar la idea ya que parecía relleno...  
espero les guste.)_**

Paul mantenía la mirada en el suelo, sus largos cabellos verdes que rozaban el mármol blanco de la Sala Patriarcal, su rodilla derecha clavada en el suelo. Su interior no parecía estar tan tranquilo como su semblante justo al lado de Farid de Capricornio y Touma de Sagitario que aun portaba sus ropas de entrenamientos con la banda roja sobre sus caballeros marrones. Su mirada perdida solo podía dirigirse al suelo.

-Ya veo, y ¿hay algún indicio?-La voz aparentemente seria del Patriarca, llegaba a los oídos de los caballeros. Paul solo esperaba responder tranquilamente.

-Se cree que pudo ser orden del Olimpo, Marcus el caballero de Ofiuco encontró esto su Ilustrísima.-La voz de Jason de Leo se había hecho escuchar rompiendo el silencio de la Sala. Paul miro sin emoción alguna a Jason que le ofrecía la pluma manchada de sangre al Patriarca, este bajo los escalones con lentitud y su pasos rítmicos acercándose a Jason, agitando la larga túnica blanca que le cubría los pies. Cuando llego donde estaba él, tomo la pluma y la observó con sumo cuidado, mirando las finas hebras de la pluma que revoloteaban con el aspirar de su respiración.

-Entiendo. Aún no podemos estar seguros de algún dios ordeno este ataque, sin embargo deben regresar a sus templos, y estar alertas.-El Patriarca agito su mano al dar la orden a los caballeros presentes. -

-Sí su Ilustrísima.- Los caballeros presentes contestaron al mismo tiempo mientras se levantaban y cada uno recorría el gran pasillo hacia la entrada de la Sala del Patriarca. Paul, se levantó y por una fracción de segundo se encontró con una mirada verde, propiedad de un rostro hermoso, de piel blanca, sus largos cabellos violetas cayendo por sus hombros sobre un largo y hermoso vestido blanco, esos ojos reflejaban tristeza que eran un reflejo de su interior. Tratando de evitar la mirada de Athena, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con un resonar acompasado de sus pasos elegantes, para que la llegar a la gran puerta de la sala patriarcal, cerrándola tras de sí, sintiendo las miradas clavadas del Patriarca y de la misma Athena.

Al salir de la sala, el frío de la madrugada rozando su rostro le hizo levantar la mirada al cielo, las estrellas brillaban acompañando a la luna llena que abrigaba con su luz, entrecerrando sus ojos azules aun con su usual expresión fría en su rostro.

"Aileen…" Sus pensamientos eran enviados al cielo como si con eso la llamará y ella respondiera para que pudiera encontrarla, mientras a su memoria llegaban los recuerdos de su niñez…

" _Sus ojos azules miraban indiferente las casas que se asomaban entre los arboles llenos de hojas marrones. El sonido de risas y gritos de niños y niñas del poblado. Sus ojos vigilaban con cautela cada movimiento de la gente que estaba caminando junto a los niños, mujeres llevando comida, y algunos niños acompañados de una fiel mascota. A pesar de sus dieciséis años, visitaba por segunda vez aquel poblado, con su habitual capa desgastada marrón y su pandora box dorada sobre la espalda; aun con ese semblante frio e indiferente buscaba a su alrededor el propósito de su visita, al mismo tiempo, la gente que pasaba lo miraba de reojo sin prestarle importancia, para ellos, parecía ser un viajero más, lo cual era muy común. Llegando a una vieja cabaña cerca de las afueras, toco la áspera madera de la puerta y en ligero empujón la abrió por completo._

" _-¡Paul!-Un saludo provenía de un hombre, su cabello negro resaltaba su piel y sus ojos castaños, que se levantaba al verlo pasar por la puerta. Paul miro como sus ojos encontraban alegría y cansancio en esa mirada que se centraba en la suya, al igual de la vieja sonrisa que no paraba de desbordar felicidad.- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Paul?-_

" _-Cinco años.-Paul contestaba cortante al saludo mientras miraba a su alrededor._

" _Me alegro que vinieras, temía que no hubieras recibido mi mensaje…-La voz aun contenía esa alegría que lo hacía ver más joven de lo que en realidad tenía, mientras en un movimiento lento se levantaba de la vieja silla de madera provocando un golpe sordo de ésta. Con un descompasado ritmo de pasos el hombre se acercaba lentamente a él._

" _-Vine casi de inmediato, lamento la espera…-Paul miro a su alrededor mirando la vieja y acogedora cabaña donde una pequeña mesa rodeada de tres sillas y una solitaria chimenea de piedra al fondo del habitación. La alfombra de piel yacía tapizada en el suelo de madera, en la cual una pequeña muñeca estaba tirada. Sus ojos azules miró con atención la muñeca, para luego mirar de nuevo al hombre.- ¿Dónde está?-_

" _-Ella, es la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras.-Paul sintió la mirada de Elián de nuevo encima de la suya, con un suspiro mientras sonrió abiertamente mostrándose unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos; al momento que se acercaba a una dela ventanas que estaban cerca de la puerta. Paul lo siguió con la mirada, se giró observándolo-Esta ahí mismo…- el caballero se acercó lentamente escuchando los crujidos de la madera debajo de sus pies, hasta llegar exactamente a su lado. Mirando tras la ventana el sol brillaba mientras el sonido de los niños pequeños corriendo de un lado a otro. En un lugar un poco lejano una parte del campo lleno de flores de todos colores se podía apreciar una cabellera rubia con un tono verde, que llegaba a los hombros de una pequeña niña sentada en medio de este. Paul entrecerró los ojos, notando a la solitaria pequeña tejiendo lo que parecía una corona.-Te he llamado, para pedirte lo mismo que me dijiste cuando le pusiste por primera vez en mis brazos, hace cinco años… quiero que te lleves a Aileen y la cuides.-_

" _Paul desconcertado giro a ver el rostro de su amigo, el cual no quitaba la vista de la pequeña niña, con los brazos recargados sobre el marco de la ventana. Para luego volver a mirar cómo se colocaba la corona en la cabeza.-No puedo llevármela. Sabes de sobra cuál es el motivo, menos en estos momentos.-_

" _-Si no lo haces, ella se quedara sola… tengo poco tiempo Paul.-El caballero miro su rostro una vez más para luego girarse hacia el interior de la habitación comenzando a caminar sin detenerse.-Aquí no hay nadie que pueda cuidarla… ella es especial, hay un poder que vive dentro de ella._

" _-¿Poder? ¿A qué te refieres?-Paul se detuvo sin mirarlo esperando la respuesta de Elián._

" _-Esa es la razón por la que ha crecido alejada de todos… los niños la rechazan, los pobladores no se acercan por miedo, como cualquier humano que le teme a lo que no le conoce, o no entiende.-Hizo una breve pausa, girando por un segundo, para verlo por un momento-No sé, cómo explicarlo, pero… es como si todo ese poder naciera de ella, cuando lo hace, puedes sentir que podría crear… o destruir…-_

" _-Aaahhhh-una dulce voz grito desde el exterior de la cabaña, Paul y Elián giraron de inmediato al escuchar el grito acompañado del bullicio de los niños que estaban en el lugar._

" _Paul miro como Elián salió casi corriendo de la cabaña y de inmediato lo siguió. Para ver que en el lugar un grupo de unos niños, estaban alrededor de donde la pequeña se encontraba. De momento a otro, un aura explotó ante los presentes, brotando como si fueran llamas de fuego de pura energía, que rodeaba a la pequeña Aileen y parecía arder cada vez más. Paul miro con atención los ojos verde esmeralda de la pequeña niña, de donde las lágrimas se desbordaban mezclándose con la sangre que fluía del lado izquierdo de su frente, la rabia y el miedo se reflejaban en una mirada que había borrado todo rastro de niñez, era como ver a un adulto asustado y furioso, preparándose atacar._

"' _Ese cosmos, es inmenso…' Sus pensamientos se alejaban cada vez más de la realidad, aun no podía dar crédito a que esa misma niña era la bebé que años atrás había encontrado. Miro de reojo a un costado mientras, en un solo movimiento, soltó las correas de su pandora box, dejándola caer en un pesado golpe. Esta se abrió dejándola caer cada uno de los lados de la pandora box dejando ver una armadura de la figura de un hombre sosteniendo una vasija dorada sobre su cabeza, el resplandor dorado de la armadura de Acuario parecía brillar, de pronto esta se separó y con rapidez esta se adjuntó pieza por pieza al cuerpo de Paul, retrocediendo la pierna derecha, dejando la izquierda delante con los brazos en posición defensiva. El silencio comenzó a llenar el campo mientras los niños que se llenaba el lugar, de la nada, una explosión, se escuchó cerca entre los espesos arboles del bosque._

" _El sonido de la tierra temblar y abrirse se escuchó tan precipitadamente, hasta salir un par de tentáculos de estos. Giro de inmediato mirando como la niña había apagado su cosmos tan bruscamente como había aparecido._

" _-¡Suéltame!-Los sollozos asustados de la niña elevada unos metros por encima de la tierra atada de pies a cabeza por estos._

" _-Miren, una rata del Santuario. -Paul giro con rapidez para que luego el resto del ser responsable saliera a la superficie con una risa aguda y escandalosa._

" _-¡Déjala ir!-La voz del caballero se escuchó al ver al espectro que tenía a la niña prisionera mientras lloraba asustada._

" _-¡Sin duda es mi día de suerte, para mí, Reimi de Gusano de la estrella terrestre Chifukusei! Podre deshacerme de todo este inmundo poblado… Pero antes me desaceré de ti-Paul miro con frialdad al espectro, aun su baja estatura y aspecto descuidado, y tez pálida no era para subestimarse. De reojo miro como los seis gusanos que la mantenían atada de sus piernas de su torso y cuello que presionaban con fuerza, ya l mismo tiempo un séptimo gusano parecía vigilarla de cerca. De la nada lanzo a la niña varios metros del lugar, cayendo en un golpe sordo._

"' _Elián huye con Aileen…'_

" _Con los tentáculos agitándose en el aire sin para, el espectro dios un salto el cual lo llevo clavarse en la tierra hasta cubrirse por completo. Paul buscaba con cautela cualquier indicio que se le presentara sobre el enemigo._

" _-LIGADURAS DE GUSANO.-El espectro lanzo sus tentáculos saliendo de la tierra agitándose como si fuesen látigos, logrando enredarse alrededor de su cuello, sobre sus piernas, su pecho y brazos inmovilizándolo por completo. Sobre el cuerpo del caballero, la presión comenzando a dificultarle el paso del aire hacia sus pulmones. Un tentáculo se le acerco mientras parecía observarlo con el centro de este, muy cerca de su rostro._

" _-Eres ridículo.-Paul sin dudar, presionando los dientes aun conservando la calma, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos, una aura dorada cubrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, irradiando fuerza brillo. Con su fuerza comenzó a forzar sus músculos los tentáculos comenzaban a salirse de sus conexiones y mostrando las uniones internas de estos hasta romperlos por completo en un fuerte y ruidoso estruendo metálico, cayendo en fragmentos al suelo polvoriento. Tomo uno de las extremidades, tirando de ella con fuerza, sacando de la tierra al espectro, en un movimiento casi invisible y elegante Paul lanzo al espectro en dirección opuesta, hasta chocar con un árbol derrumbandolo en el acto, tirando hojas y levantando una nube de polvo._

" _-¡Te arrepentirás maldito caballero!- El espectro replicaba mientras se levantaba y la nube de polvo se disipaba, recordando que la niña estaba cerca del lugar, sonrío maliciosamente mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos, y en un impulso lanzo uno de los tentáculos con dirección a ella._

" _Una mancha roja baño el polvo del suelo, mientras el tentáculo goteaba varios hilos de sangre. De sus labios un hilo de sangre brotaba sin señal de detenerse, gracias a la mortal herida de su pecho atravesado._

" _Paul inerte y tranquilo, miro la escena manteniendo su calma, separando las piernas a la misma altura, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho extendidos formando una vasija, elevándolos hasta ponerlos por encima de su cabeza. Comenzó a elevar más y más su cosmos mientras observaba como el espectro lanzaba a su agonizante amigo, estrellándose contra las paredes de la pequeña cabaña, derrumbando una gran parte._

" _-¡Papá!-solo logro escuchar la voz de la pequeña, su objetivo estaba frente de él. No era tiempo de preocuparse por otras cosas._

" _El aire de alrededor poco a poco comenzó a sentirse más y más frío, parecía que el sol había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de su calor; los verdes pastos estaban cubriéndose de una ligera capa de hielo. Su cosmos había llegado al punto máximo. El aire congelaba con solo respirarlo, congelaba los huesos con solo sentirlo sobre la piel, mientras el cosmos de Paul se centraba en sus puños, listo para el ataque, y el exterior se cubría de hielo lentamente._

" _-¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!-Grito con fuerza mientras lanzaba toda esa energía congelante hacia Reimi, en un solo disparo tan rápido que no era capaz de notar el frió y mortífero ataque._

" _-¡Maldito seas caballero!- El recibir de lleno el impacto del cero absoluto, solo le permitió soltar su última maldición. Cubierto de hielo y casi inmóvil, el espectro cayó al suelo sin vida, quebrándose algunas esquirlas de hielo, que rebotaron por el impacto con el suelo; en el cual habían quedado una especie de remolino de hielo debajo del cadáver del espectro._

" _Al ver al espectro derrotado, miro de reojo hacia su costado izquierdo, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia donde la niña lloraba desconsolada, junto a su padre que estaba llenos de astillas y polvo, sus sollozos llegaban a los oídos de Paul, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Esa niña era idéntica a la que había visto entre las flores, sin embargo era distinta a la que estaba herida frente al grupo de niños antes del ataque._

" _-P-Paul…-Elián logró vocalizar con dificultad con los ojos entrecerrados._

" _-No hables…-Paul se acercó a su amigo a un lado de la pequeña niña, que se abrazaba de su padre. Los ojos castaños del hombre casi cegados por las lágrimas, miraba a Aileen con una sonrisa débil, acercaba su temblorosa mano hacia el rostro de ella, acariciándole su cara como despedida. La pequeña levanto la mirada y miro a su padre, tomando su mano entre las suyas, tan blancas como la nieve, para que Elián tomara una de ellas con fuerza._

" _-Me tengo que ir…-_

" _-¡No! No quiero que te vayas… por favor.-Las suplicas de la niña no eran escuchadas, una pequeña mariposa de colores se posaba junto al cuerpo de su padre. Mientras Elián soltaba su mano y tomaba el dije de media luna que colgaba de su cuello, manchándolo con su propia sangre, y dibujando una débil sonrisa en su rostro._

" _-Siempre… te protegeré…-Tras decir esto la mano de su padre cayó junto al resto de su cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraron y la pequeña mariposa abrió sus alas de colores para luego irse volando, dejando como rastro un polvillo que se desvanecía… el sol aún se mantenía oculto, la pequeña Aileen se recostó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su padre."_

* * *

" _Momentos después, la pequeña se encontraba arrodillada ente una tumba, un improvisada cruz de madera donde yacía una corona de flores colgada en esta, mirando con tristeza y lágrimas Aileen se quedaba observando la última morada de su padre, mientras sujetaba con mucha fuerza; el caballero a un par de metros de distancia, ya listo para partir con su pandora box a su espalda, se giró y camino un par de pasos antes de detenerse mirando el atardecer que pintaba e un tono rojizo el cielo. Paul miraba directamente el sol que advertía la despedida del día._

"' _Te lo prometo Elián.' Su pensamiento, lanzado al aire mientras el viento agitaba las hojas de los verdes arboles cercanos y movía con un vaivén. -Aileen; tengo que partir… y vendrás conmigo.-_

" _Paul noto como Aileen se levantaba de su lugar y lo miraba secándose las lágrimas de su rostro, tratando de no tocar la pequeña venda que le cubría parcialmente su ojo izquierdo, aun con el semblante triste. El comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, con un paso lento y sigiloso, ella comenzó a caminar hasta alcanzarlo, emparejando su andar con el de él justo a su lado._

" _-Iremos al Santuario, ¿verdad?-Aileen preguntó con timidez, Paul miro a la niña que caminaba mirando hacia el frente todo el tiempo, sujetando con una de su pequeñas manos su preciado dije._

" _-¿Conoces el Santuario?-La interrogante de Paul escondía un interés en particular, a pesar de su frialdad aparente._

" _-M-mi papá me hablaba del Santuario…-Ella se detuvo bruscamente, quedando pasos atrás de Paul, este al notarlo se detuvo y se giró para mirarla directamente a sus ojos verdes. -Me dijo que una diosa vivía ahí y ella nos cuida… y luego, había personas que la cuidaban a ella.-_

" _-Estas en lo correcto Aileen. Pero tú no irás ahí…-_

" _-Y-yo… yo quiero ir ahí y cuidar a esa diosa… y a las demás personas… Se lo prometí a mi padre, tengo que cumplir mi promesa.- Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa fuerza, determinación que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Muy pocos aspirantes a caballeros la tenían, la determinación de pelear, de que nada ni nadie los frenaría con tal de cumplir su misión, esos eran los únicos que se convertirían en caballeros._

" _-Si es lo que deseas. Pero debes tener mente que seré yo quien te entrene, y será un camino muy duro para que lo logres, ¿entendido?-_

" _Miro a Aileen asentir con decisión, Paul solo se giró y comenzó a caminar sin esperar a la pequeña, que corriendo volvió a llegar a su lado. De un momento a otro, miro a su costado, a su nueva discípula, sintiendo la ligera presión de su mano en la de él continuando su camino a su nuevo hogar."_

* * *

Paul entro silencioso a su templo, sus recuerdos lo habían invadido pero no había perdido ni un segundo su concentración, mirando fijamente al interior de su templo, cerró los ojos un instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Marcus?-Decía resonando su voz cortante en el interior del templo de Acuario, mientras abría de nuevo sus ojos mirando de reojo a la parte derecha del templo.

-Sabes qué razón me mantiene aquí Paul.-El caballero de Ofiuco comenzó a caminar con el eco de sus pisadas metálicas resonando con fuerza.-Imagino que no le dijiste nada la viejo Arles.-

-No sé de qué hablas.-Paul miraba de frente a Marcus, este ya estaba demasiado cerca de él, casi a medio metro de distancia. Ambos frente a frente, la tensión aumentaba en el aire, provocando una situación que tarde o temprano terminaría mal.

-Hablo de la niña que trajiste al Santuario hace doce años, y que curiosamente es la misma que fue raptada esta noche.-Paul se percató que Marcus se había acercado más a él aumentando la ya existente tensión.-Tú y yo sabemos que esto fue obra del Olimpo, y que ellos no se interesan en un simple humano sin una razón de mucho peso. Dime, ¿cuándo piensas revelar tus sospechas Paul?-

Paul no contesto manteniéndose firme en su posición Marcus bufo furioso y se giró hacia la entrada del templo de Acuario, caminando con rapidez llegando a la entrada.

Marcus se detuvo.

-Al menos, espero estés consiente, que esa chica no es cualquier humana. Yo lo supe desde que piso este lugar por primera vez; y eso nos traerá problemas a todos.-Marcus termino de hablar para luego paso por paso se fue escalera abajo hasta que le sonido de sus pisadas despareció.

El silencio de la noche invadía por completo el Santuario y el templo de Acuario dejando a su ocupante envuelto en ese mismo silencio.

-Lo estoy Marcus…-susurraba Paul en medio de su templo, el viento bailaba con sus cabellos justo como aquella vez que había regresado junto con Aileen, cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad sin un intento de moverse en absoluto.-… y por ello estoy dispuesto a pagar por mi pecado.-

Sus palabras fueron arrastradas por el viento, volando hacia el exterior donde únicamente las estrellas y la luna habían sido capaces de escucharlas.


	4. La muerte de una guerrera

_**(Hola n.n/**_ _ **Capitulo 4,  
¿Qué puedo contar de él? Fue un poco laborioso  
-según yo-  
en cuanto a unos detalles de la historia, sin embargo  
me dio la escusa perfecta para seguir leyendo ND el cual  
tenía abandonado... :v**_

 _ **Ok bueno espero lo disfruten mucho n.n/)**_

Sus ojos temblorosos, comenzaban a abrirse después de lo que parecía un largo y muy profundo sueño. La visión borrosa, se disipaba lentamente, mientras ella era más y más consciente del mareo y del dolor que punzaba en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen. Su manos derecha, lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia su costado izquierdo que ya punzaba con fuerza. Sin obstáculo alguno, sintió la suave tela sobre su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo reacciono al momento; ignorando el dolor, se incorporó quedando sentada sobre el frío altar de mármol; sentía que había estado dormida por días, aunque no tenía la certeza de saber cuánto tiempo había sido. Un gesto de dolor apareció, acompañado de un rubor en sus mejillas, en su pálido rostro. Bajando la mirada mientras la abría con cuidado, ver como el hermoso vestido blanco cubría su cuerpo; apresurada llevo su mano izquierda a su pecho, su corazón latía acelerado y que se calmaba al sentir aun en su cuello la fina cadena y su dije. Casi de inmediato subió más la mano hacia su rostro notando que su rostro estaba al descubierto. Habían tenido el atrevimiento de raptarla, despojarla de su armadura, desnudarla, y sobre todo dejarle su rostro al descubierto; ahora sentía que su honor como amazona de Athena, había sido pisoteado, y solo conocía una manera de recuperarlo; sin embargo sabía que debía recuperar su armadura primero.

Llevando de nuevo su mano izquierda a su abdomen, justo donde el dolor punzante le molestaba, comenzó a sentir la rígida presión de lo que parecían ser vendajes por debajo del hermoso vestido; comenzó a mover su pies bajándolos del mismo lugar, mirando de un lado a otro, observando al habitación, las paredes parecían estar muy bien conservadas.

─ ¡Maldición! ─Replicaba en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que sus pies calzados con unas finas sandalias tocaban el piso de piedra. ─Aaagh─ Presionó con fuerza los dientes al sentir como la herida le dolía con más intensidad al hacer el esfuerzo para levantarse, hasta lograrlo.

"Bien, tendré que darme prisa, y averiguar la manera de salir de este lugar…" Pensaba mientras que sin paciencia, comenzó a caminar llegando a la puerta, para luego jalando con fuerza mientras los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban. Al abrirla, cruzó la entrada, comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo que se encontraba a diestra, el cual se dividía justo delante de ella.

El camino se hacía eterno mientras avanzaba con cuidado con sus pisadas sin hacer eco alguno en el largo pasillo, mientras sus manos tocaban la pared para tratar de conservar su equilibrio. Al menos dos presencias se acercaban junto con sus pasos metálicos se escuchaban detrás de ella, sin pensarlo se giró hacia donde los dos seres que se acercaban lentamente. De golpe, escucho como los pasos se frenaban, solo se escuchaba el silencio acompañado del chillido de las enormes antorchas que alumbraban los vacíos pasillos. Aileen levanto su brazo derecho, como si apuntara con su dedo índice, el izquierdo lo retraía junto con su hombro y pie izquierdo, separándolos dejando el derecho por delante, adoptando por completo su posición defensiva, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados mirando al frente. Sus sentidos estaban alertas, su corazón había bajado un poco el ritmo de sus latidos esperaba con paciencia.

De la nada, un siseo en el aire la alerto, ya que una flecha plateada apareció a toda velocidad hacia ella, Aileen la intercepto de inmediato saltando hacia un costado elevando su cosmos, a penas su pie izquierdo logro rozar el piso, comenzó a correr elevando su velocidad hacia las presencias que había detectado, al estar a escasos dos metros de distancia, notó a las dos jóvenes satélites con sus armaduras plateadas, saltando sin el menos esfuerzo, alcanzo tres metros con su cosmos encendido centrándolo todo en el puño derecho que ya estaba listo para soltar toda su fuerza en ese golpe.

Las jóvenes satélites apenas lograron quitarse del camino del puño de Aileen el cual impacto contra el piso, que en el mismo instante y con un estruendo fuerte el piso se cuarteo dejando un pequeño cráter de al menos tres metros de diámetro, siendo empujadas por la onda expansiva del impacto. Las jóvenes satélites, asustadas se levantaban del piso de donde se encontraban, una de ellas levanto su arco preparando una segunda flecha apuntando hacia ella.

─Ngh ¡Maldición! ─La herida en su costado comenzaba a doler el punto de que sentía un calambre intenso. Sus manos se movieron con rapidez al lugar donde sentía el malestar. Su ceño fruncido se marcaba en su rostro, su cuerpo aún seguía demasiado débil, el daño que había recibido había sido de cuidado, el cual ya su cuero resentí con facilidad.

─Deténganse. ─Una angelical voz dio la orden con suficiente seguridad y autoridad, que no había sido necesaria elevar su volumen. Aileen se incorporó con dificultad sosteniéndose en la pared, una sensación viscosa se sentía en la lisa tela del vestido, que se comenzaba a teñir lentamente de rojo. El escenario comenzó a volverse difuso, mientras miraba a las dos chicas paradas a un lado del pasillo, con la cabeza agachada ante una mujer de alborotados cabellos, dejando sus arcos en el suelo parecían afligidas.

"Esa… voz…" Sus pensamientos divagaban, de un lado a otro, en su memoria, algo la llamaba, la angelical voz, había tocado la puerta de algo que en su cabeza peleaba por salir, trato de dar un par de pasos, extendió su brazo intentando alcanzar el rostro de la mujer que estaba delante de ella, sin embargo, todo comenzó tomar un ángulo extraño y de repente, todo oscureció por completo.

* * *

" _La luz del sol irradiaba con fuerza, su calor abrigaba mientras sus pequeños pies corrían sin parar. El aire en sus pulmones, que se encontraba entrando y saliendo comenzaba a arder dentro de ellos, dificultándole un poco la respiración. Sus cabellos se agitaban con el movimiento y el aire fresco que le acariciaba su inocente rostro. Delante de ella, su lugar favorito, un pequeño prado de flores a unos cuantos metros de su pequeña cabaña._

" _Al llegar, estaba aún más ansiosa, en sus ojos verdes se veía el nerviosismos que se reflejaba en todo su rostro mientras se encontraba dando el primer paso entre las flores. Al introducir su segundo pie, alzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho, abriéndose camino entre las flores que se atravesaban en su camino conforme avanzaba. Entrecerrando los ojos, extendió con libertad los brazos para luego dejarse caer de rodillas sobre las flores removiendo su fragancia y dejarse envolver en ella, removiendo los tallos y pasto._

" _El ligero estruendo de una rama quebrarse, deshizo el silencio del lugar llamando su atención. Se incorporó casi de golpe con las manos llenar de tierra, Aileen se giró y miró a una niña de al menos ocho años, acercándose lentamente, con algo entre sus puños._

"─ _¿Qué haces aquí?─La voz asustada de Aileen se escuchaba mientras miraba a esa niña de cabello rojo un poco alborotado en puntas que le llegaba a los hombros, y unos ojos tan azules que parecían dos hermosos zafiros, que miraban con ternura._

"─ _Perdón si te asuste…─La dulce niña, se acercó con cuidado, Aileen se sentía como si la tratará como un conejo asustado, lentamente se quedaba a Aileen y a un metro de distancia, extendiendo su mano derecha dejo caer y colgando de una fina cadena, un dije en forma de media luna de plata. Aileen, se acercó casi corriendo a la niña tomando su dije desesperada._

"─ _Es mío, ¿dónde lo encontraste?─_

"─ _Bueno… lo encontré tirado ayer cerca de aquí… no sabía de quien era y… como siempre te veía que venías… supuse que era tuyo... por eso vine a entregártelo. ─Aileen aun un poco asustada miro a la niña mientras asentía tímidamente._

"─ _Es… un recuerdo…─_

"─ _No te preocupes, yo también tengo un recuerdo…─ La niña sonrió y luego tomo una cadena, cuyos eslabones eran demasiado pequeños, sacando de su blusa, un medallón, era una estrella de cinco picos, rodeada con un circulo y un grabado alrededor de esta sobre los bordes._

"─ _Natasha.─ La voz de niños se escuchaba a lo lejos, Natasha agitó sus cabellos pelirrojos al agitar su cabeza hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba lo que parecía su nombre._

"─ _Voy enseguida…─Gritaba mientras agitaba una mano contenta, luego se giró de nuevo mirándola encontrándose sus ojos esmeralda con los ojos zafiro de ella en un momento tan cálido, lentamente la niña volvió a guardar el medallón debajo de sus ropas. ─Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Si quieres vendré mañana, ¿De acuerdo?─ Aileen la vio alejarse rápidamente y se despidió mientras agitaba la mano, despidiéndose, había una mezcla de emociones, estaba confundida, triste y a la vez contenta. Había logrado encontrar su dije, el cual presionaba contra su pecho, y por primera vez en su corta y solitaria vida, una niña se le acercaba sin mostrarle miedo, ni rechazo._

"─ _Debes tener mucho cuidado con el dije pequeña.─ La voz angelical de una mujer había sonado sobresaltando a Aileen, que girando violentamente, abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras por instinto retrocedió un paso, su cuerpo paralizado temblaba negándose a obedecer sus ganas de huir. Una mujer, con una capa blanca, le cubría casi por completo su largo vestido blanco y sus pies cubiertos por sandalias. ─Tranquila, no tengas miedo, no te lastimare.─_

" _Aileen se quedó quieta mientras la mujer se retiraba la capucha de la cabeza, dejando ver el azul pálido de sus largos y alborotados caballos, al igual que blanco rostro y sus ojos verdes, la mujer en un movimiento rápido se arrodillo dejando una rodilla en el suelo, y agachando la cabeza con respeto, para luego levantarla y de la nada, acerco sus manos blancas a las suyas que aun sujetaban con fuerza su pecho, con cuidado. Aun asustada, Aileen miro los ojos de la mujer enfrente de ella y con un movimiento muy despacio, la niña separo una mano de su pecho para acercar a rozar el rostro de la mujer, esta se sorprendió al sentir el tacto de su mano._

"─ _Te creo.─ Contestaba mientras seguía contemplando sus ojos verdes aun sorprendidos, Aileen cerró los ojos aun manteniendo su sonrisa. De pronto abrió los ojos confundida, clavando de nuevo sus ojos en el rostro de la mujer─ ¿Vives en el pueblo? Tú rostro me es familiar…─_

" _En el rostro reservado de la mujer reflejaba felicidad en sus ojos, mientras tomaba sentía como al mujer tomaba sus manos y abriendo una con sumo cuidado descubriendo el dije, lo tomo entre sus manos y con mucha precaución sintió como sus cálidas manos rodeaban su pequeño cuello, para luego oír un chasquido al sujetar el broche y luego recorrer la fina cadena hasta llegar algunos centímetros debajo de su cuello, tomando el dije en sus manos._

"─ _Yo conocí a tu madre… ─Comenzaba a hablar la mujer bajando la mirada la dije, girándolo donde se encontraba una inscripción, mirándola con seriedad._

"─ _¿Conociste a mi mamá?─La mira de Aileen se ilumino al oír sobre su madre, tenían un brillo del cual nunca se le había visto. La mujer alzo la mirada solo para mirar por encima del hombro de la niña y su rostro palideció, para luego volver a mirar a la niña a los ojos con seriedad._

"─ _Escucha con atención, si necesitas ayuda, sólo lee esta inscripción y alguien vendrá por ti…─Aileen se confundió con la petición de la mujer, alejándose un poco de ella, sin dejar de mirarla.─ Yo sé que te sientes sola, a pesar de vivir con tu padre, ya que también sé que la gente de este pueblo te rechaza, pero yo quiero que sepas que siempre te protegeré de quién sea. Es una promesa.─ Tras decir esto, la mujer se levantó y se colocó de nuevo la capucha sobre la cabeza, luego girando sobre sus talones comenzó a caminar alejándose y perdiéndose entre la multitud. Aileen miro hacia donde se encontraba la cabaña de su padre, mirando como un joven de largos cabellos verdes, vestido con una capa y capucha marrones, entraba junto con la carga a su espalda…"_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, giro su cabeza para mirar a una mujer con una armadura que parecía ser plateada. Las dos hombreras sobre puestas en cada hombro, las hombreras superiores parecían tener una gema incrustadas en la parte frontal llena de varios detalles en cada una; el peto que cubría desde su busto, hasta su abdomen con otra gema roja; un cinturón con un diseño irregular con dos detalles que casi podían llegar a tocar le peto. Noto el báculo de media luna, el cual uno de los picos de esta terminaba en la parte superior, y en el centro una punta de una lanza, que era sostenida con fuerza por unas fuertes y frágiles manos blancas que estaban protegidas con una especie de muñequeras que daban la impresión de como si le material se hubiera enroscado desde la muñeca hasta cubrir por completo los brazos.

─Ve que por fin despertaste.─ Ahí estaba otra vez, la voz que hacía eco en su cabeza. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, en un segundo intento incorporarse con lentitud, el vértigo aun hacia estragos en su cabeza impidiéndole recordar, de golpe el sueño regreso a su cabeza; primero la pequeña amiga que le había devuelto su dije, luego la extraña mujer que había dicho que conocía a su madre…─Lamento la descortesía de las satélites, sólo cumplían su deber, que es proteger este templo.

─ ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?─Cuestiono con los sentido un poco más alerta, tratando de analizar la situación, no tenía la mínima idea de donde estaba.

─Tienes al menos cuatro días.─De repente Aileen miro como la mujer se arrodillaba poniendo una rodilla sobre el piso, agachando la mirada y bajando su báculo dejándolo colocado en el suelo justo a un costado de ella.─ Le ofrezco mis disculpas por no presentarme como es debido. Soy dama de compañía de la diosa Artemisa, mi nombre es Calisto. Y ahora te encuentras en el Templo Lunar.─

Sus ojos se abrieron más mostrando su sorpresa, Aileen sin pensarlo bajo de nuevo sus pies al piso incorporándose lentamente, acercándose a Calisto, quien ya había levantado su cabeza mirándola, con la misma sorpresa. Con un movimiento rítmico y muy rápido comenzó a elevar su brazo izquierdo y retrasando el derecho, su cosmos apareció de repente a niveles increíbles y la energía a la misma velocidad que comenzó a concentrar en la palma derecha, una puntiaguda uña color rojo sangre brotó de su dedo índice hasta llegar a simular un aguijón de escorpión que se alarga a fin de parecerse a una aguja, la cual ya estaba apuntando hacia Calisto.

─Estaba insegura, sin embargo, tú voz y la manera en la que te presentas me confirmó todo. Hace doce años te mostraste ante mí…─Estando a unos pasos de Calisto quién dudaba levantarse de su lugar─… afirmando que conocías a mi madre. Te haré unas preguntas, y las haré una sola vez. Te advierto que no tengo mucha paciencia.─ Aileen se mostraba una fría hostilidad hacia Calisto, a la vez que parecía mantener su cosmos con la misma fuerza.

─Es cierto, yo te encontré siendo una pequeña niña…─Calisto cerrando los ojos, contestaba con una aparente tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba tomando su báculo del piso y girándose para darle la espalda a Aileen. ─ Sobre quien te trajo, no es importancia, aunque es cierto, que no debía hacerte daño. Y sobre el porqué es algo que yo no puedo contestarte, al menos no por ahora…─

─ ¡No intentes jugar conmigo…!─

─No tengo esas intenciones, sin embargo, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado, porque todos te rechazaban o te temían, en el poblado donde creciste?─ Aileen se congelo al escuchar la palabras de Calisto, que aun el daba la espalda. Mientras en su cabeza sonaban las palabras de aquella mujer, su ira se disipaba lentamente, bajando su guardia. Calisto se giró con delicadeza mirándola con sus ojos verdes ─ No sólo tu madre, si no tu padre son las razones por las que eras asilada y temida por todos.─

─ ¡Eso no tiene sentido!─

─Tiene más sentido de la que crees… si quieres saber la verdad, será mejor que me acompañes. ─

Aileen bajo su guardia por completo, mirando como Calisto caminaba sin titubeos, ella lentamente comenzó a seguirla con la ligera molestia en su cuerpo. Saliendo de la habitación, los pasillos silenciosos que únicamente se llenaban con el eco de sus pisadas avanzando y del golpeteo de su báculo en el piso. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras avanzaba detrás de Calisto.

Entrando a una gran sala después de entrar por un gran arco de piedra, se podían apreciar un par de pedestales de piedra, uno de cada costado, de al menos cinco metros de alto los cuales sostenían un gran antorcha en forma de plato con las llamas incandescentes que alcanzaban unos cuantos metros; miró escaleras arriba, las docenas de escaleras adornadas con una elegante alfombra violácea, con bordes dorados que se extendía desde la cima hasta la entrada de la gran sala; en la cima un tono de piedra, tan alto que solo era alcanzado por un grabado de lo que parecía una guirnalda de laurel, en el centro una media luna con las puntas apuntando hacia el cielo; en la cima una escultura de media luna señalando de la misma manera hacia el cielo nocturno que daba la espalda a la enrome y poderosa luna llena, brillando en todo su esplendor. Se encontraba en el punto más alto en el Olimpo, el sitio donde solos dioses tenían permitido pisar, un deseo inconsciente comenzó a crecer en su pecho, ahí estaba de nuevo, ese deseo de mirar con atención a la gran luna, que era la representación de una de las diosas más poderosas en el Olimpo. La hermosa mujer se encontraba sentada en su trono con la mirada perdida a la nada, y solo podía apreciarse el pequeño soporte de oro que sostenía su báculo dorado, que esperaba ser tomado por su diosa, la cual tenía un largo vestido en un tono tan pálido que casi era considerado como blanco.

Aileen solo continuaba avanzando hasta llegar a los pedestales done las antorchas descansaban, en cuanto se acercó ambos estallaron en una leve explosión lo que provoco que las llamas se avivaran, ya no era consciente de nada, solo del rostro cubierto parcialmente con sombras, y de la media luna en su frente, que brillaba con fuerza y era visible desde su lugar. No había notado que Calisto se había quedado atrás, siguiéndola de cerca, sosteniendo con fuerza su báculo. Sólo era consciente del discreto y susurrante llamado de la luna.

* * *

El viento frió soplaba en el Santuario, Valery Athena contemplaba con tristeza su hogar mientras sostenía con fuerza a Nike, mientras este jugaba con su largo vestido y sus cabellos revolviéndolos. Su piel sintió un frío intenso, provocando que se aferrara con más fuerza al mirar con deteniendo las trece casas. Podía apreciarse que Escorpio aún estaba vacío, y a pesar de la lejanía podía sentir la tristeza, frustración y desesperanza de sus caballeros. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el rapto de su amazona, y nadie tenía ningún indicio de lo sucedido, mucho menos de alguna señal de ataque al Santuario.

─Diosa Athena.─ Una pacífica voz atrajo su atención girándose y mirando con consideración al hombre que le llamaba. Tomo una bocanada de fresco aire y se giró en un movimiento grácil y lento.

─Arles, ¿tienes noticias?─

─No, además ni siquiera su armadura a aparecido… el casco esta resguardado en su templo.─ Athena escuchaba con atención, sin notar que Arles la observaba detenidamente, Athena fijo sus ojos verdes en el viejo Patriarca, sintiendo su inquietud.

─Entiendo…─Athena se limitó a contestar mientras mostraba una fuerza impenetrable. ─Siento tu inquietud Arles. Desde que tengo memoria, Aileen ya se encontraba en las filas de mis caballeros; sabes que siempre me he preocupado por ustedes, ya que para mí su vida es demasiado valiosa, sin embargo, algo en ella siempre se ganaba mi interés, me sentía tan apegada a ella y algunas veces… intimidada, siempre supe que ella no casi no tiene fe en la humanidad, pero estoy segura que ella me protegería…

─Athena…─Arles interrumpió sus palabras mientras miraba al cielo, Athena giro de repente al notarlo el cambio, algo fuera de lo inusual estaba sucediendo.

─Las estrellas… se mueven irregularmente…─ Athena sostuvo con más fuerza a Nike mientras su corazón latía en una carrera desenfrenada. ─ ¡Un dios ha despertado!

Los ojos incrédulos de Arles miraban el cielo, mientras Athena notaba como un resplandor, parecido a un cometa dorado caía de muy lejos justo en el octavo templo, que llamo la atención de todo el Santuario.

El despertar de un dios y la muerte de una guerrera eran el inicio de una nueva amenaza.


	5. El despertar de los dioses (Parte 1)

**_(Amm hola, sé que tarde un poco_**  
 ** _en actualizar, pero fue buena la espera y que_**  
 ** _retome un viejo proyecto, aprendí un poco de_**  
 ** _redacción y puntuación y bla bla bla..._**  
 ** _en fin pasaron muchas cosas muy buenas._**  
 ** _Cambié un poquito el estilo._**  
 ** _Pero igual espero les guste  
¡disfrútenlo!)_**

Sus cortos cabellos castaños y su banda roja, mientras eran parcialmente cubiertos por su casco, bailaban de un lado a otro con el cálido viento, cuando se acercaba con cautela a la estatua de Athena.

En silencio se detuvo un par de metros, de la base de esta, se arrodillo un momento ante la estatua y golpeo con fuerza el suelo de esta mientras maldecía en sus adentros. Había paso ya al menos, unas horas desde que la armadura dorada de Escorpio había regresado a su templo, estando junta por completo, confirmando la muerte de Aileen.

Sus ojos marrones alzaron la mirada a un cielo claro que poco a poco iba teniéndose de anaranjados entremezclándose de con él, dejando que su luz ya casi empañada por la penumbra del anoche reflejara desde el lugar que el mismo sol se escondía finalizando un día más anunciando ya la noche en obscuro azul sombrío que ya estaba comenzando a conquistar lo más alto del cielo.

Todo era callado y tranquilo, sin embargo Touma, entrecerró los ojos confirmando que había acertado en sus sospechas. Únicamente había pasado media noche, y un par de horas al menos desde que había llegado la salida del sol. Se levantó y observo con cuidado el cielo, como las nubes se movían a un ritmo extraño. Y en un parpadeo más, la noche había llegado de nuevo.

Se incorporó con rapidez mirando expectante el cielo nocturno, la luna, a pesar de no estar llena, comenzó a brillar de nuevo, parecía acercarse cada vez más que llegaba a un punto que parecía que tocaría el lugar donde la estatua de Athena se encontraba, parecía que solo bastaba extender un poco los brazos para poder alcanzarla.

La luz de la luna brillaba como la luz del sol.

Plumas blancas comenzaron a caer mecidas en un rítmico baile hasta tocar el frío piso.

Los brazos de Touma se colocaron frente al resplandor, sus piernas separaban y colocadas en posición defensiva.

Una elegante silueta vestida de su Glory deslumbrante con la luz lunar, anunciaba su llegada. Sus cabellos rojizos se movían con suavidad enmarcando la plateada mascara que cubría gran parte del rostro, descendió con cuidado, hasta tocar en un silencioso toque le piso.

Touma, inquieto observo la Glory del ángel. Percatándose de tres perforaciones de esta.

En su mente llegaba a imagen de la pluma ensangrentada que Marcus encontró en el templo de Escorpio. Las palabras de Zhang que aseguraba que el intruso estaba herido, antes de huir con Aileen.

El ángel, se acercó un par de pasos hacía el caballero en guardia. Presionó sus puños con rabia al notar la arrogancia del ser que tenía delante.

—Ícaro, ¿acaso te he dado la orden de pelear? —Replico de manera suave y firme una melodiosa voz que venía desde la luz.

El caballero se paralizo al escuchar una voz espantosamente familiar. Otra silueta, se mostraba que se acercaba con un paso lento y grácil. Sus largos vestidos, mecidos al mismo ritmo que sus largos cabellos, se movían a cada paso que daba. Hombreras, un peto, muñequeras, la cintura cubierta era la armadura que estaba sobre puestos al hermoso vestido, y la luminosa media luna sobre su frente. En su mano derecha sosteniendo con fuerza, un báculo que terminaba en una media luna con una punta de lanza en el centro.

Sus pasos sobre el aire eran lentos, instintivamente su determinación iba perdiendo fuerza, mientras trataba de entender que sucedía. Fue percatándose que el ángel bajó su guardia sin ninguna rastro de duda.

—Lo siento, diosa Artemisa. —Contestó Tenshi cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza cuando la mujer se había llegado al piso de mármol, observando incrédulo, sus largos cabellos rubios con ese inconfundible tono verdoso, sus delgados labios rosados y sus verdes ojos, ahora fríos y vacíos.

" _Los ángeles, son seres que están entre lo mortal y lo divino. Seres elegidos por los mismos dioses; que desde el principio de los tiempos han servido como mensajeros para ellos. Asimismo, es muy sabido que sólo los ángeles realizan misiones ´divinas'"_ Las palabras de Marcus, se escuchaban en su mente. Todo su ser se estremeció un segundo al ver el rostro de Aileen nuevamente.

Un silencio profundo cuando el rostro inexpresivo de ella, se dirigía hacia el acercándose y deteniéndose al menos a cuatro metros de distancia, dejando a su escolta en el mismo lugar.

—Caballero de Sagitario, trae a Athena ante mí.

—Aileen…

— ¿No has escuchado? Trae a Athena a mi presencia. Es una orden,

Touma instintivamente se acercó a ella un paso con el brazo extendido en un intento por tocarla, aun no podía creer que la tenían enfrente de él. De repente, Ícaro se interpuso entre ambos, y en un movimiento casi invisible, movió su pierna derecha hacia atrás para impactando en su costado izquierdo. El impacto lo lanzo con una fuerza descomunal hacia uno de los pilares que estaban a los costados, tirándolo en pedazos, que caían en un sonido estruendoso, levantando una nube de polvo.

Tosiendo con violencia, empezó a mover los escombros que sentía encima. Su armadura cubierta de polvo, salía a relucir, mirando con dificultad la silueta del ángel.

—La insolencia hacia los dioses cada día peor.

—A-Aileen…

— ¿Aún insistes en llamarme con ese nombre? —Interrumpió en un tono brusco hacia él.

Unos pasos metálicos se acercaban, a toda prisa, Touma sonrió débilmente con un hilo de sangre en sus labios.

Desde las escaleras, el casco Patriarcal, se asomaba al igual que la figura dorada de Nike, acompañada de los múltiples pares de pasos metálicos que seguían detrás de ellos.

La chica manteniendo su semblante indiferente, giro su rostro para mirar la llegada de diez caballeros dorados. Los cabellos violáceos de Athena, se agitaban al llegar frente a ellos, a su lado Arles mirando con asombro el rostro de la joven diosa. Los caballeros dorados dejaron a tras a Athena y a Arles colocándose frente a ellos listos para preparar su ataque.

Incorporándose, por completo Touma guardo su distancia entre él y el ángel.

—Tú… tú fuiste quien se llevó a nuestra compañera. —La voz furiosa de Zhang resonó haciendo que todos estuvieran en guardia. —Ahora dirás quien…

—A esto nos has arrastrado Athena. Un simple humano dando órdenes a uno de mis ángeles.

—Esa voz…

—Es… Aileen. —Touma respondía incorporándose con lentitud, sosteniendo en su mano derecha su costado donde le ángel había golpeado respondiendo la frase sin terminar de Zhang,

—No es posible… —La voz seria de Farid se escuchó sin quebrantar su posición.

—Artemisa… —Athena respondió serena llamo a su hermana abriéndose paso con lentitud entre los caballeros presentes, teniendo la confusión dibujada en sus ojos.

—Athena... —Zhang se apresuró a decir adelantándose un paso, hacia Athena, el ángel rápidamente se movió bloqueando el paso de Zhang mirándolo fijamente.

—Estaré bien. —Susurró Valery al ver la determinación de Zhang y del restos de su caballeros, mirándolos con una tranquilidad que no llegaba a sus verdes ojos.

—Te di una oportunidad. —Artemisa respondió ignorando al resto de los asistentes, con un tono tranquilo y severo a la vez. —Quise entender tu amor hacia los humanos, encarnando como uno. Sin embargo, únicamente confirme que ellos merecen ser exterminados.

— ¡Te equivocas! Ellos pueden cambiar, son capaces de aprender, pueden amar…

—No lo hacen Athena, la prueba es que yo llegué a este lugar de la mano de uno de tus caballeros. El mismo caballero que me entreno para ser uno de ellos. ¿No es así caballero de Acuario? Si confías en el juicio de los humanos, morirás.

—Aileen… —Touma sorprendido, sólo miraba de lejos a Artemisa, que se dio la media vuelta, sin permitir que Athena dijera una sola palabra. Los pequeños pies de ella comenzaron a caminar sobre el aire acercándose lentamente hacia la luna. Ícaro se acercó a ella sin quitar la mirada sobre él.

—No haré nada hermana, pero dentro de unos momentos, te percataras que yo no soy el verdadero problema. —Una breve declaración para luego seguir su caminar perdiéndose en la brillante luz, la cual poco después fue alejándose y perdiendo brillo, hasta regresar a la habitual luz de la mañana.

* * *

Acercándose a las altas escaleras que llevaban a su estrado, Artemisa caminaba callada, hasta llegar a los pies de estos. Giro con calma observando con recelo el rostro impasible de Tenshi. Calisto acercándose, observando tranquilamente la escena, permanecía en silencio.

— ¿Es necesario preguntarte lo que quiero saber Ícaro? — Reprendió apaciguada por el suave tono que había usado. Este se había arrodillado ante ella agachando la mirada.

—No podía permitir que ese caballero se le acercase. Por años usted estuvo en contacto con humanos y lo único que hicieron fue lastimarla… —Se interrumpió presionando con fuerza su puño sobre el piso, sin levantar la mirada. Para luego mirar con la rabia en sus ojos a los de ella, dejando su auto control de lado. —No tengo derecho de decirlo por lo que hice, sin embargo, al traerla y ver la cicatriz que tiene en su frente, y pensar en lo que padeció…

Artemisa se acercó dejando su báculo inerte contra el piso de piedra. Y con delicadeza tomo la barbilla de él rozándola mirándolo a los ojos.

—Únicamente obedeciste una orden que cumplía mis deseos, gracias a eso estoy junto a ti. —Las manos frágiles de ella tomaron su rostro obligándolo a ponerse de pie, deslizándolas por su cuello y hombros, bajando por sus brazos y su pecho, acercando su rostro al de él. —Y por ese caballero no te preocupes, sólo me protegiste.

—Diosa Artemisa…

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora ve a descansar. —Alejándose lentamente de él, tomo de nuevo su báculo, al mismo a tiempo, Tenshi se alejaba del lugar y Artemisa se acercaba a donde Calisto la esperaba arrodillada.

—Mi señora, la estaba esperando.

Artemisa no contesto, avanzando unas cuantas escaleras, deteniéndose, y mirar hacia la cima de estas. Sus verdes ojos se irritaron soltando unas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—Mi pequeña hermana, está sometida a una absurda idea.

—…

—Sigue aferrada a defenderlos, ella está rodeada de traición, estupidez pero aún así esta dispuesta seguir luchando. En estos momentos Hades está despertando y cuando suceda pondrá de nuevo su vida en peligro.

—Podemos ir a verle, al señor del Inframundo, él podría ayudarla. —La precipitada respuesta de Calisto despertó el interés de Artemisa que se giró, sin antes limpiar su rostro discretamente.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Sí mi señora. —Tras decir esto, se puso de pie y salió del lugar discretamente.

Artemisa camino por los escalones hasta llegar a su trono sentándose en este, y colocando su báculo en su pedestal. Sentándose y mirar hacia la nada, su cosmos comenzaba a quemarse, mientras en su mente el rostro de su pequeña hermana seguía grabado.

* * *

Tras salir de la sala donde Artemisa se encontraba, Calisto caminaba por los pasillos de roca, con la mirada firme y decidida. Se detuvo un momento cuando el corredor quedaba en una inesperada obscuridad, que era escasamente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba con dificultad.

—Veo que has convencido a Artemisa. —Un hombre escondido en las sombras dijo con un tono cordial. —Bien por ti Calisto.

—¿Cuando la verá?—Respondió rudamente sin perder la compostura sin apartar la mirada de él, tomando en sus manos el báculo listo para cualquier posible ataque.

—No tienes por qué estar en guardia, —el hombre contesto despreocupado, comenzando a avanzar hasta que su túnica negra, y sus manos pálidas se percibían.

—Lo estoy. —La furia de sus ojos se encendió sin dejar de mirar al hombre. Girándose por completo hacia este se encontraba. —Hace doce años, encontré a mi señora en un poblado en la isla Delos. Justamente cuando me marche del lugar uno de los espectros del Inframundo estuvo a punto de asesinarla.

—Mejor piensa que pronto se deshará de ese cuerpo humano. Y por supuesto, Athena pagará. Sobre ese incidente, sin duda, un desafortunado encuentro. —El hombre camino para estar a unos pasos de ella. Calisto lo miro directamente a sus vacíos ojos dorados y a la estrella de seis picos brillando con un resplandor violáceo. —Yo le informare de inmediato a mi señor. Pueden verle lo más pronto posible, acaba de despertar, esta esperando su visita.

Sintiendo la mirada de Hypnos en ella trato de mantener la compostura, cuando las antorchas del camino se encendieron y el dios desapareció.

* * *

Un largo vestido negro se arrastraba conforme los pasos de una bella joven avanzaban en un caminar rítmico que producía un eco en las sepulcrales corredores del castillo. Los largos pliegues de sus mangas cubrían su pálida piel, sus alborotados y largos cabellos tan negros como la noche se mecían lentamente. En su pálido rostro sobresaltaban sus ojos azules. Se detuvo y miro de reojo hacia uno de los costados.

— ¿Traes noticias, Hypnos?

El dios del sueño apareció arrodillado detrás de la joven con la cabeza agachada.

—Aceptó, mi señora. —Contesto fríamente sin mirar hacia arriba, arrastrando sus largos cabellos.

Se giró hacia Hypnos emanando una imponente presencia. Mostrando su bello rostro y el medallón en de una estrella de cinco picos colgado en su cuello por encima de un poco pronunciado escote que mostraba su pálida piel.

—Ya veo. Tengan todo listo para su llegada, que Pandora las reciba. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven mientras hablaba. —Cuando llegue el momento tú y Thanatos deberán estar presentes, y se harán cargo de Calisto, no podemos desperdiciar esta única oportunidad.


	6. El despertar de los dioses (Parte 2)

Sus ojos azules observaban como se acercaba la joven Pandora, con sus largos cabellos tan intensos violetas, que podía confundirse con el negro. Del mismo color, sus ojos miraban sin inexpresión a la diosa que estaba sentada en el estrado decorado con unas grandes y extendidas alas demoníacas sobre su cabeza. A sus espaldas de la comandante; una delgada figura de cabellos rubios vestida con un vestido blanco, dejando apreciar su esbelta figura, en el que la ausencia de su armadura, era notoria y una satélite que la seguía con el cuerpo tenso deteniéndose a unos metros del estrado.

—Mi señora. —La voz de Pandora se escuchaba tras haber tomado la larga falda de su vestido negro, arrodillándose y agachando la cabeza, manteniendo baja al dirigirse a ella. —La diosa Artemisa ha venido a verle.

—Bien…—Contestando sin emoción y sin apartar la mirada de Artemisa mostrando desconfianza, su ceño se frunció levemente y las comisuras de sus labios habían bajado un poco. —Retírate Pandora.

—Sí mi señora. —Tras decir esto, obedientemente se incorporó, comenzando a caminar hacia un costado desapareciendo en las sombras. Las manos de Hades, se cerraron formando puños, bajando la pierna izquierda con un movimiento lento, de la derecha. Incorporándose, caminando y bajando los pocos escalones quedando a pie de estos.

—Haz caído tan bajo como Athena. —Las duras palabras de Hades llegaban a los oídos de Artemisa que no la perdía de vista. En menos de un parpadeo, apareció a pocos centímetros de su rostro clavando sus ojos en su rostro. —Reconoces lo que has hecho. De lo contrario, ¿cómo explicarías el miedo que corre por todo tu cuerpo? Te creía más inteligente Artemisa.

—Tuve mis razones…

— ¿Tuviste razones? —Reprochando con un tono más agresivo subiendo un par de decibelios. — Tomar como vasija un cuerpo humano, y encarnar como uno; son dos situaciones muy diferentes, querida sobrina.

Hades se giró elegantemente, agitando con fuerza sus largos cabellos negros, caminando lentamente hacia su estrado, mirando a la diestra, donde se encontraba Hypnos, con sus largos y alborotados cabellos dorados, y al otro lado Thanatos con sus cabellos largos negros. Ambos con los brazos cruzados, manteniendo la vista en ella mientras avanzaba.

—Estoy consciente de eso…

—Responde, ¿qué es peor? Vivir entre humanos, como una de ellos, ser humillada, rechazada, agredida, y ser llevada al Santuario por un caballero. Y luego formar parte de las filas de una diosa que ha olvidado su lugar, para defender algo tan insignificante como son los humanos. O ¡permitirlo como tú lo hiciste! ¡Tu actitud al igual que la de Athena es la razón por la que esa maldita escoria, ha perdido todo respeto por los dioses! —Sus palabras eran directas se habían detenido a la espera de su respuesta.

Artemisa, callada escuchaba la acusaciones de Hades contrayendo el rostro, los gritos retumbaban las paredes del lugar.

—Calisto, déjanos a solas. — Al escuchar las palabras de ella provocaban que las comisuras de los labios de Hades se elevaron a la vista de los dioses gemelos.

—… —Hades había percibido un pequeño titubeo se hizo presente por parte de la satélite. —Como desee.

—Thanatos, Hypnos, acompañen a Calisto.

—Como ordene mi señora. —Ambos dioses contestando al unísono, mientras hacían una reverencia dejando un brazo sobre su pecho. Los consejeros caminaron pasando justo a los costados de Hades que miró de reojo a ambos dioses en una sola fracción de segundo.

La diosa se volvió hacia Artemisa, observando, como los dioses gemelos y la satélite, salían del lugar. Con lentitud se acercaba hacia su sobrina que parecía debilitada y, con su rostro carente de color. Hades al llegar a centímetros de ella, entrecerró los ojos escudriñando su rostro levantó su pálida mano, acercándose al rostro de Artemisa, esta al sentir el frío tacto en sus mejillas entrecerró sus ojos delicadamente.

—Sé que no debí permitirme ese error. —Respondió tratando de contener su voz. —Quiero recuperar mi lugar como diosa. Contrariamente a Athena, he confirmado que los humanos no tienen por qué ser salvados.

—Claro que no. Ahora sabes que su causa está perdida al igual que ella. Pero si quieres recuperar tu lugar como diosa, debes estar dispuesta a pagar tu error.

—… —Titubeando, se percataba de como Artemisa se desviaba evitando al suya. La vergüenza se reflejaba con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que enmarcaban sus ojos.

—Dilo… —Entrecerró los ojos, sus delicadas manos que tomaban con lentitud su barbilla. — ¿Qué eso que te esfuerzas por ocultar?

—… Me relacioné… con un caballero de Athena.

Tras escucharla, su mano tomó su cuello desprotegido, comenzando a presionarlo con fuerza. Las débiles manos de Artemisa, temblorosas intentaban sin éxito, deshacer la presión sobre su cuello.

— ¡Te atreviste a involucrarte con ellos! —Gritando con fuerza, Hades, contraía su delicado rostro, deformándolo aumentando la presión sobre su cuello. Sus ojos vacíos, desbordantes de rabia que la diosa había sentido tan de repente. Sin titubeos la lanzó directamente al piso, en un golpe seco al impacto, dejándola tirada en el piso. — ¡Esto es mucho peor que lo que Athena ha hecho! ¡Ambas merecen la muerte!

Extendiendo una mano hacia la nada, una funda obscura, apareció dejando a la vista, un par de alas que adornaban la empuñadura con un elaborado diseño y una pequeña piedra roja. Tomando la funda con su otra mano, forzando los músculos de sus delicados brazos, lentamente iba tirando de la empuñadura mostrando un ligero resplandor al sacar la obscura hoja de la espada. En un movimiento casi desapercibido, dirigió la punta de la espada hacia el abdomen de Artemisa, retrayendo el brazo lanzando un golpe en un intento de dar una estocada mortal.

— ¡Nunca intimé con él! —Un desesperado grito que causó un eco en las casi vacías paredes de la habitación. Hades detuvo a pocos centímetros el golpe de su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Ruegas por tu vida?!

—No.

— ¡Entonces, explícate! —Aun con la ira en sus ojos y su rostro descompuesto manteniendo la espada a centímetros de ella. — ¡Dime como permitiste tal estupidez!

—Quise entender su amor por ellos. Planee todo y ordené a Calisto que callara. Cuando llegó el día, ella no sabía que un caballero fue quien me encontró, llevándome a ese mismo poblado donde encontraste a tu recipiente, y dejándome a cargo de un viejo médico. Años después, me localizó, pero debido al ataque ocurrido, el viejo murió y fui llevada al Santuario. —Su débil cuerpo tambaleaba mientras con esfuerzo intentaba incorporarse, quedando de rodillas ante ella alzando sus ojos llenos de rabia. Momentos después, los cerró tranquilamente, agachando la cabeza, con sus cabellos alrededor de su cabeza que dejaron su cuello descubierto, y el volumen de su voz bajaba. —Desde mi llegada, comenzó el entrenamiento para formar parte de la filas de Athena, quien, en palabras del caballero de Acuario, ya había descendido… La humanidad no me interesa, sólo tenía el deseo de proteger a mi hermana. Pero, uno de sus caballeros comenzó a cortejarme

—Y, caíste en su trampa, ¡¿cómo pudiste ser tan ingenua?!

—Lo sé, y aunque no me creas ahora, me arrepiento de no haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Eso no te escusa de lo que has hecho Artemisa. Dejaste de lado tus obligaciones y es algo que no debe pasarse por alto, y tu lo sabes.

—Quiero deshacerme de este maldito cuerpo humano. Sin embargo, deje de lado mis deberes, y estoy dispuesta a recibir mi castigo sin objeción.

Sin decir nada, suavizando lentamente su rostro, Hades comenzó a introducir la filosa espada en la funda observando vagamente el grabado de esta.

—Hay una manera de logar lo que pides.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —Artemisa sorprendida levantó su rostro pálido con los ojos abiertos.

—Algo muy sencillo. —Afirmando serena, Hades sin dejar de mirarla, dibujando a la vez una grande y notoria sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

* * *

Hypnos, caminando a un ritmo rápido y constante, al lado de Thanatos, miraba el fondo del pasillo que escaso de luz, parecía no tener fin, llenándose del eco de sus pisadas.

—Tranquilízate Calisto. —Hypnos rompió el silencio del lugar, dirigiéndose a la satélite que caminaba a sus espaldas. Mientras con lentitud se acercaban a una enorme puerta, que tenía un exagerado e intricado decorado alrededor de su marco. —Ella no corre peligro.

—Imagino que es sorprendente. Una de los pocos humanos con las que tuvo contacto, es ahora el recipiente que guarda el alma del dios del Inframundo. —Thanatos continuó hablando, ambos hermanos se detenían para extender un brazo y empujar la enorme puerta, que con un rechinido que dejaba entrar una intensa luz. Los gemelos dejaron las puertas abiertas de par en par mostrando la vista, de la terraza, que enseñaba el pálido azul del cielo, las blancas nubes y la intensa luz solar dando la sensación de contemplar un cuadro donde las sólidas columnas de mármol, rodeadas por enredaderas de llenas de verdes hojas y rosas rojas, formaban su marco.

Thanatos e Hypnos pasaron de largo acercándose a la mesa que yacía en el centro del lugar, donde en un movimiento acompañado con un rechinido, se sentaron uno frente al otro. Hypnos tomó la pequeña tetera de porcelana en un lento movimiento, vertiendo el líquido humeante en una pequeña taza, para colocarla en la mesa, justo al lado de un par de ramillas ataviadas de verdes hojas y sencillas flores rojas. Tras esto un leve golpe de las puertas cerrándose se escuchó sin molestarlo.

—No temas Calisto. — Hypnos, comento sin quitar sus ojos dorados del líquido. Tomó la pequeña taza de té, sin titubear en sus movimientos, agitando el líquido con su aliento.

—No te lastimaremos, ¿no es así?

—Así es Thanatos. —Tras terminar de hablar tranquilamente pegó sus labios a la taza dando un sorbo al líquido. Escuchando los pasos de Calisto que obedeciendo se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a un lado de la mesa.

" _Hypnos, esto será interesante."_ A su mente llegaron las palabras de su hermano, Hypnos ingería tranquilo su bebida, intrigado por la respuesta de ella.

— ¿Qué ocultas Calisto? —La repentina pregunta de Thanatos atrapó por completo su atención. Abriendo lentamente los ojos miró a su hermano, que se concentraba en la satélite con la profundidad de sus inconfundibles ojos negros, tratando de conocer las intenciones de Thanatos. Un breve momento de silencio cubrió el lugar mientras una suave brisa, se deslizaba entre los cabellos de los dioses, este frunció el entrecejo centrando su concentración, esperando la respuesta de la satélite.

"… _Ella… no es Artemisa."_ Hypnos captó el pensamiento de la satélite, echando un vistazo sobre ella, que se encontraba de rodillas sin mirarlos, alejó la taza de té dejándolo en la mesa. Sentía como su malestar crecía lentamente mientras la miraba tranquilo.

—Te equivocas. —Hypnos interfirió en los pensamientos de la satélite. Calisto se paralizó, este sólo aparto momentáneamente su mirada de ella. —Ella es Artemisa.

—Así que dudas de la diosa a la que has servido por años…Cuestionar a un dios de esa manera, es un pecado grave.

—Thanatos, —Entrometiéndose, Hypnos, desvió la vista de Calisto que parecía que su cuerpo tiritaba. —estoy seguro que ella lo sabe. Además Calisto, deberías considerar su estancia en el Santuario, como el inicio de la caída de Athena. Después de todo, ¿no fue por ella que sucedió todo esto?

—Todo lo que padeció, y como era seducida por un caballero de Athena… —Las palabras de Thanatos cesaron al ver como la satélite perdía por un momento el equilibrio, alzando la mirada petrificada. —Sin embargo, logró conservar su castidad intacta.

—Gusano no fue el único espectro que visitó ese pueblo. Tras la imprudencia de Pandora, ordené a Papillon seguirlo de inmediato.

—Nos informó que una de sus hadas, se encontró con ella siendo agredida por algunos humanos, así como de la sorprendente y repentina explosión de un cosmos tan grande que sólo podía pertenecer a un ser divino. Gusano, supuso estúpidamente que se trataba de la reencarnación de Athena. La presencia y la protección hacia ella, por parte de ese caballero dorado, al parecer era su prueba.

—A la derrota de Gusano, Papillon decidió quedarse cerca del lugar, observando como ambos partían rumbo al Santuario. —Hypnos concluyó mirándola directamente.

—Y después, perdiste su rastro por tantos años…

Repentinamente Hypnos cruzo miradas con Thanatos, quedando inmóviles por unos segundos.

" _Es hora."_

Cerrando sus ojos, Hypnos, movió su mano hasta tomar el par de ramillas de amapolas. Levantándose con cuidado, se acercó a Calisto con sus sigilosos pasos. Al llegar a unos centímetros de ella, la satélite alzó la mirada, con un delicado y acompasado movimiento le ofreció las frágiles amapolas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Calisto levantó una ceja desconcertada al mirar las hermosas flores.

—La única manera en la que tendrás de regreso a la verdadera diosa. —Incorporándose en un movimiento rápido, la temblorosa mano de Calisto lentamente se acercaba, hasta que tomo con fuerza las ramillas. Hypnos, se volvió mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su hermano que observaba detenidamente la escena. —Ella dormiría profundamente; para cuando despierte, también lo hará su alma.

—Creo que es hora que regreses, o Artemisa estará buscándote.

—…Me retiro. —Calisto salió del lugar sin agregar una sola palabra, abriendo una de las puertas y cerrándola a su paso.

El lugar fue invadido por la fresca brisa que movía las nubes del cielo.

—Desconfía de nosotros Hypnos. —Tras pasar un momento Thanatos rompió el breve momento de silencio del lugar, el dios se levantó con sigilo acercándose a uno de los pilares y tomando una rosa, para luego girarse y sin dejar de mirarla.

—Pero hará lo que sea, por tener de regreso a Artemisa —Hypnos refutó con un tranquilo tono, mirando al vacío del cielo.

—Nuestros planes no pueden fallar.

—No lo harán. —Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo a su costado izquierdo, aquel lado donde las sombras de la habitación aún quedaban plasmadas.

Una sombra, tomando una demoníaca forma dejaba caer unos largos mechones rubios al piso, sin dejar de ser avistado por la luz. La presencia se hacía cada vez mas fuerte.

— ¿Me mandó llamar, mi señor? —Su voz masculina retumbaba, al instante que una figura cubierto por la sombra, se había materializado por completo.

—Hay una misión, para ti Morfeo. —Su voz serena respondía, mostrando un inusual brillo en sus ojos. —Una diosa, caerá en un profundo sueño.

— ¿Una diosa, mi señor?

—Así es, la reconocerás en cuanto su alma ingrese al Mukai. Debes mostrarle, las intenciones que tienen de los caballeros de Athena, hacia ella. Cuando suceda, asegúrate que lo crea y que recuerde quien es _ella_ en verdad.

—Como ordene mi señor.

Tras decirlo, sintió a la presencia de Morfeo desvaneciéndose lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo.

— ¿Sus emociones humanas no serán un problema?

—No. Su orgullo como diosa ha sido herido y sus emociones humanas, sólo provocarán e intensificarán el deseo de venganza.

—Entonces esos caballeros tendrán el honor de ser asesinados por una diosa.

—Así es, lástima que Artemisa resultará lastimada en el proceso. Pero no podría volver a ser diosa, sin recibir el castigo que Hades le ha impuesto.

Ambos dioses sonrieron mirando los ojos del otro.

Ahora vigilarían de cerca los pasos de Artemisa, sabían lo que sucedería, y lo que ella conseguiría y perdería en el camino. Un camino que ella marcaría con sangre.

 _ **(Y pues, ¿Que les pareció?  
Espero les haya gustado,  
Aunque tarde un poco en actualizar  
lo tengo listo. Digamos que sucedió una  
**_ _ **situación mala en**_ _ **un fandom, -con lo que no estoy de acuerdo-  
**_ _ **y que por desgracia sucede en muchos fandoms**_ _ **, y admito que me dejó una  
**_ _ **sensación muy desagradable, y considere dejar esto sin terminarlo.  
Bueno por otro lado, lamento por nos contestar sus comentarios,  
pero de verdad EN SERIO DE VERDAD les agradezco que se tomen  
un poco de su tiempo, en comentar, en seguirme y sobre  
todo en leer mis trabajos, eso no saben cuanto me motiva. 3**_

 _ **Los dejos y gracias de nuevo. Saludos.)  
**_


	7. Revelación y venganza

_**(Hola a todos.**_  
 _ **Bueno de nuevo les traigo la continuación de esta historia,**_  
 _ **y les aseguro que cada vez nos acercamos mas al final.  
**_ _ **Sé que no he sido muy regular que digamos, y que esto les  
perjudica en seguir el hilo de la historia. Sin embargo, saben que en ocasiones  
no cuento con el tiempo suficiente o se me presentan caso de verdadera emergencia.  
Pues esta vez mi madre estuvo hospitalizada unas semanas y otras  
en reposo absoluto, y ella era lo único que tenía en la cabeza.  
Bueno les dejo este capitulo. háganme saber sus opiniones.  
**_ _ **Besos y ¡disfrútenlo!)**_

Artemisa no tenía su concentración a su alrededor. Sus pasos erráticos, daban la impresión de que caería en cualquier momento. Su cuerpo cada vez estaba más debilitado, frunciendo el ceño, miró a la nada, su molestia aumentaba poco a poco.

Calisto la seguía de cerca, su presencia era casi imposible no sentirla, ella había tratado de acompañarla, desde el primer momento. Sin embargo, los estragos que el cansancio que sentía la diosa, habían comenzado a hacer estragos. Admiraba como había logrado mantenerse firme ante Hades y sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

En su mente, el recuerdo de la filosa hoja asomándose en las manos de Hades, le habían hecho ver que su vida había terminado. Aún de esa manera, ella tenía viva la sensación de merecer tan penoso castigo.

La luz del enorme corredor no permitía que la obscuridad tuviera lugar, cubriendo la puerta del aposento de la diosa. Empujando con fuerza, la puerta se abrió mostrando el lugar donde había despertado, escasamente iluminado por la poca luz de la luna. Dando un paso dentro de la habitación sus piernas temblorosas se debilitaron por una fracción de segundo. Artemisa, estando a punto de caer se sujetó de la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Señora Artemisa! —Calisto se acercó a toda prisa, en un intento por sostenerla.

—Estoy bien —Con ayuda de sus manos logró incorporarse, y continúo lentamente adentrándose a la habitación—. Calisto, quédate.

—Señora Artemisa… —Titubeó Calisto a sus espaldas, sólo podía escuchar como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

Artemisa se giró hacia ella, mirándola detenidamente sin dudar.

—¿Qué has estado ocultando? —Cuestionó Artemisa elevando ligeramente la voz. Su mirada mostraba una emoción mas intensa que la que expresaban sus palabras—. Desde antes de mi encuentro con Hades, tu actitud ha sido extraña.

—No le he ocultado nada —Respondió tratando de calmarse, bajando su mirada con el rostro pálido—. Y-yo…

En un solo segundo alzó la mirada hacia ella, sosteniendo las dos ramillas con fuerza, y con una estrella de seis picos violáceos, que se dibujó en su frente, soltó las dos ramillas, que llegaron a escasos centímetros de ella. Un violento viento, comenzó a sacudir las vestiduras de ambas, y haciendo volar los pétalos por todo el lugar. Pequeños destellos comenzaban a esbozar una extraña puerta, los arcos de esta se alzaban imponentes y en pocos insistes, los trazos de la entrada al mundo de los sueños, eran nítidos.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, intentaba permanecer despierta. Su cuerpo comenzó tambalearse hasta perder por completo el equilibrio. La consciencia de ella estaba desvaneciéndose poco a poco. A pesar de recordar vagamente la sensación de su cuerpo en el rígido suelo, ella parecía seguir cayendo en un profundo abismo.

* * *

" _La pequeña niña y la extraña mujer, se habían ido, dejándola sola con su única compañía, las flores._

" _Sus pequeñas manos sujetaban los pequeños tallos de coloridas flores con fuerza, entrelazando lo que tomaba forma de una corona. Tratando de no mirar a su alrededor, evitaba a la gente del pueblo, que la miraba siempre de la misma manera que podía verse a una amenaza, a la vez que alejaban a los niños a jalones del lugar._

" _No podía hacer nada al respecto. Sus miradas heladas la herían cada vez que se cruzaba con ellas, era como una advertencia de que no se acercará a ellos. A_ _pesar de verlas todos los días, era algo con lo que aún no había aprendido a vivir._

"— _¡Espera! —Gritó una voz asustada a unos cuantos metros del lugar._

"A _lzó la vista, y trato de mirar al lugar de donde venía esa familiar voz, y solo se encontró con un pequeño niño de cabellos y ojos negros, que la miraban de la misma manera fría, mientras se acercaba con calma hacia ella. Natasha estaba temblando a lo lejos, al mismo tiempo que contemplaba viendo, cómo detrás de ese pequeño, un grupo de niños se acercaban._

"— _¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó Aileen con una voz temblorosa, echando un vistazo, a las manos del niño una roca, que presionaba con fuerza._

"— _¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Natasha! —Ordenó con un grito el niño que estaba a unos cuantos pasos—. ¡Aléjate de nosotros!_

" _En un repentino movimiento, lanzó la roca con fuerza, impactando directamente en su frente._

"— _¡Aaahhhh! —Aulló al instante, soltando las flores. Sólo podía sentir un dolor punzante, que la molestaba. Su cuerpo, comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Y sintiendo, como un cálido líquido corría desde su frente mezclándose con las lágrimas, que brotaban inesperadamente de sus ojos._

"— _A-Andrew, aléjate de ella —Ordenó otra pequeña con un temblor en su voz._

"— _Tú... —Musitó Aileen de una manera casi inaudible, con su mirada vacía, y a la vez llena de rabia y dolor—._ Haz derramado sangre divina. _Pagarás por tu pecado._

" _Una masiva explosión de energía apareció repentinamente, llameantes, violentas, incesantes. Miro cómo el pequeño niño comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla. "Repentinamente, un golpe pesado, se escuchó a unos metros del lugar, para mirar al joven amigo de su padre, que aunque su rostro se encontraba tranquilo, podía leer la sorpresa de sus ojos, pero, de alguna manera, se sorprendido al ver al amigo de su padre, vistiendo una armadura dorada._

" _Casi de inmediato, un extraño estremecimiento comenzó a mover la tierra, debajo de sus pies. Parpadeó, y apagó su cosmos y miró a su alrededor desconcertada._

 _"Repentinamente, los presentes habían quedado inmóviles. Los niños, el rostro de Paul, de Elián, y todo lo demás comenzó a desvanecerse, el canto de las aves cesó, dejándola sola en medio del silencio del campo con las hermosas flores y los arboles a su alrededor, y sólo el_ _silbante viento comenzaba a molestarla._

"— _No es necesario que te ocultes —Dijo repentinamente con voz tranquila, mientras miraba de reojo hacia atrás—. ¿Acaso pretendes engañarme con una ilusión?_

" _Una obscura figura comenzó a plasmarse levitando cerca de la copa de un árbol, con lentitud, se acercaba a la espalda de la pequeña en un movimiento sigiloso. Poco a poco se acercándose al suelo para asentarse con un suave movimiento._

"— _Esa no es la razón, diosa Artemisa —Contestó Morfeo sin titubeos al quedar alejado de ella unos metros de distancia._

"— _No es necesario pedir una explicación, o ¿sí Morfeo?_

"— _No era una ilusión —Explicó conservando la calma—. Sólo fue una proyección de sus recuerdos._

"— _Así que es eso —Contesto con un toque de duda en su voz—. Entiendo._

" _La pequeña Artemisa, comenzó a caminar compasadamente, y poco a poco su cuerpo, crecía con cada paso que daba, hasta llegar a recuperar su cuerpo, que se encontraba desnudo cubriendo su pecho con sus largos cabellos. Ante ella, una diosa imponente, vestida con su armadura, sosteniendo el báculo que le daba el mando absoluto de la luna, así como su deber._

 _"'Ahora, todo tiene sentido.'"_

* * *

El peso de la pandora box, no frenaba el ritmo de sus pasos. El bosque a su alrededor, se encontraba lleno de tranquilidad, con sus sentidos alerta. Eran tiempos difíciles, Touma lo sabía perfectamente, la situación en el Santuario, se había complicado con los acontecimientos más recientes, amenazando por quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Un repentino sonido se escuchaba a lo lejos, sus pies se detuvieron un momento en un intento por captar lo que se percibía a los lejos, que parecía una cascada. En su mente comenzaban a llegar recuerdos que había tratado de olvidar. La cristalina agua cayendo, el río, y una hermosa figura escondiendo su desnudez con sus ropas de entrenamiento. sus cabellos largos enmarcando unos grandes ojos verdes y primera vez, el rostro descubierto de Aileen.

Presionó sus puños con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se enrojecían y ardían. Aspirando hondo continúo avanzando por el sendero, haciendo caso omiso de su corazón agitado. Debía tener sus prioridades, y sabía que no debía pensar en ella, en la diosa que en realidad era. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de centrarse en su camino, cuando en medio de la espesura de los árboles, una pequeña luz se asomaba a lo que parecía el final del camino. Sus pasos se apresuraron a alcanzarlo. El sonido de la cascada, estaba cada vez más cerca para percatarse de algo fuera de lugar.

Una familiar presencia apareció sin aviso, no tardó mucho en reconocerla, abrió los ojos de par en par. Poco después, un fuerte estallido se escuchó cerca de donde estaba, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Touma soltó las correas de su pandora box, para que en un golpe esta quedara en el suelo abriéndose y dejando a la vista su armadura. En ese mismo instante la armadura de Sagitario, se desprendió cubriendo su cuerpo. Sus pasos aumentaron la velocidad hasta encontrarse corriendo hacia la luz del final del bosque.

Finalmente saliendo del sombrío bosque, se encontró con una cascada fluyendo tranquilamente, al otro lado del pueblo. Un hombre se arrastraba ensangrentado hacia él gimiendo de dolor, para tumbarse y finalmente perder la vida. Las casas humeaban, y otras habían sido reducidas a escombros. Los pobladores yacían tirados, en su mayoría sin vida.

Touma, presionó sus puños, y en su rostro descompuesto, sus emociones se desbordaban. La existente cortina de humo, se disipaba lentamente, mientras, dejando únicamente escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a él. Instintivamente tomo su posición defensiva, mientras una Glory podía verse con mejor detalle, la piel canela del rostro semi cubierto de Tenshi, podían apreciarse. En sus ojos, había una extraña mezcla de furia y calma, y la ansiedad que mostraban sus pasos al acercarse. Touma presionó los dientes con fuerza al mirar a los ojos a Tenshi, no había esperado verlo de nuevo en medio de una situación similar.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —Cuestionó con la rabia desbordando de sus labios.

—Ellos han pagado su ofensa hacia los dioses —Respondió Tenshi mientras se detenía a unos cuantos metros de Touma, sin apartar su mirada ni un segundo.

—¡¿De que estas hablando?! —Cuestionó con le mismo tono de voz, extendiendo las alas de su armadura.

—Solamente recibieron el mismo castigo, que ustedes recibirán.


	8. Cuentas pendientes

_**(Hola chicos, otro capitulo y  
cada vez que avanza mas la historia,  
me emociono mas y mas...  
Sinceramente, había ocasiones en  
la que yo misma sentía que no avanzaría mas  
y se quedaría estancada. ¿Ustedes alguna  
vez lo pensaron? Son libres de responder, así como sus  
opiniones sobre la trama. ¡Por lo tanto, disfrútenlo!)**_

Casi podía ver su rostro, en los ojos del caballero. Su ceño fruncido, el ligero rechinido de sus dientes, y sus puños presionándose con fuera con un débil estruendo de su armadura, era una muestra de la ira que crecía en su interior, que parecía su incoherente reflejo.

—Nunca entenderé a los dioses —Dijo Touma, presionando más sus puños—. Para ellos, nuestra existencia es un error, y su única solución es exterminarnos.

—Parece que no lo has entendido —Contestó sin titubear acercándose unos pasos hacia él, para luego detenerse—. Antes de acabar contigo, lo comprenderás.

Ícaro inicio sus acelerados pasos hacia él para detenerse a escasos centímetros de él, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, elevó un puño guiándolo directamente hacia el rostro de Sagitario, que interpuso sus manos cubriendo su rostro contraído, resonando el sonido de su armadura, y una onda expansiva surgió del impacto agitando las hojas de su alrededor, así como los cabellos revueltos de Ícaro, dejando una marca en la tierra con sus pies, mientras la resistencia fuerte de Sagitario parecía que cedía poco a poco.

Se alejó de inmediato y sin esperar, Touma se acercó moviéndose, aumentando la velocidad, con su puño apuntando hacia él. Tenshi logró detener el impacto con sus manos, mientras ágilmente una de sus piernas se alzó en el aire y girándola con precisión hacia atrás para luego impactar el costado izquierdo de Touma. La fuerza lo envío lejos del lugar, impactando contra los árboles, que sucumbieron junto con el estruendoso crujido de la madera rompiéndose, levantando a su vez una cortina de polvo en el aire.

Las pisadas de Ícaro, se acercaban a la nube de polvo, que comenzaba a desparecer lentamente. Sagitario se sostenía con sus piernas temblorosas en un movimiento lento y dificultoso. Tenshi se acercó, y llegando frente a él, juntó sus manos sobre el abdomen del caballero, una rosada corriente recorría sus manos, y creando una esfera, cargando de electricidad el aire que les erizaba las puntas de los cabellos, terminó en un estallido repentino, que sólo permitía ver una nueva humareda, que había arrasado con varios árboles del bosque a su paso. La niebla, lentamente se fue dispersando y sólo podía verse al caballero de Sagitario contra el suelo, con una gran marca de varios metros sobre la tierra, inmóvil, cubierto de polvo y sangre. Entrecerrando sus ojos, Tenshi se giró y comenzó a caminar con dirección al lugar donde antes se encontraba el pueblo.

—Ngh… A-aún… no he terminado contigo—Respondió Touma, después de un imprevisto sonido, se escuchó detrás de él, acompañado de gemidos.

Tenshi detuvo sus pasos y miró de reojo hacia atrás. Con lentitud se viró hacia Touma que se incorporaba de nuevo, con una mano en su costado.

—Deberías renunciar —Refutó Tenshi al dar un par de pasos hacia él—. Tu muerte es inevitable.

Touma extendió las alas doradas de su armadura. Sus pasos comenzaron a andar, y casi de inmediato elevar su velocidad de sus pasos acercándose a él a escasos milímetros de distancia. Repentinamente, en su abdomen sintió un golpe que lo obligó a inclinarse. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, para luego momentáneamente en su espalda otro doloroso impacto, lo llevo al suelo en una fuerte colisión con la tierra. Con sus brazos trémulos, el ángel se incorporaba pausadamente. Sus ropas habían sido ensuciadas de polvo, y levantando la mirada, pudo encontrar con ella al caballero, llevó una mano a su rostro, limpiando el minúsculo hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios. Al ponerse de pie, aún con el leve temblor en sus piernas, que se volvieron firmes rápidamente, sin dificultad, aun con las punzadas de dolor donde había sido golpeado. Forzando sus piernas, dando un salto tocando las alturas, y en sus manos comenzó a formar una burda e imperfecta lanza de una electrizante de energía, sujetándola con fuerza para lanzarla hacia el caballero. Al llegar al caballero, atravesando el abdomen de Touma, afectándolo en el impacto, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

—Han ofendido gravemente a la diosa Artemisa… en especial tú —Interrumpió sus palabras presionando su puños con fuerza a los costados de su cuerpo—. ¡Por esa razón, evitare que vuelvas a interferir en su camino!

Juntando las palmas de sus manos, hizo correr la corriente desde sus brazos, para alejarlas, otra carga de energía se formaba con rapidez y una nueva lanza había sido formada casi en su totalidad, del mismo tono dorado que la armadura, tomando y presionándola fuertemente, contrayendo su brazo armado, tomando la fuerza de su espalda. Sacudió su brazo, soltando la lanza hacia su objetivo. En un golpe certero, la lanza atravesó un costado del caballero, en ese mismo instante, la mirada de Ícaro se giró cuando una conocida presencia se acercaba detrás de él.

—Así que esto es lo que te hacía demorar tanto —Intervino una voz a sus espaldas, sin embrago, Ícaro no movió ni un solo músculo, mientras regresaba su mirada a Touma.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Calisto, me ha enviado.

Tenshi sólo escuchaba los pasos casi silenciosos y una alargada silueta sombría del inesperado visitante, que se acercaba lentamente. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo. En un instante, sólo contemplaba el rostro lastimero de Touma.

Casi de inmediato, se giró dejando a Touma herido, mirando a Teseo, que se había quedado a unos metros con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus piernas querían temblar, mientras sus ojos mirando los tonos anaranjados y violáceos del cielo, y dejando a Teseo atrás.

—No acabaré contigo ahora —Dijo repentinamente en un susurro evitando la mirada de Teseo—. Pero la próxima vez, _ella_ no te protegerá.

Los pasos de Teseo, se acercaban con lentitud, Ícaro sentía la mirada de Teseo en su espalda, inhalando profundamente, tratando de mostrar una calma que sentía que había perdido con la sola presencia de Touma.

—Es extraño que falles, Ícaro —Declaró Teseo con un susurro.

—…—Titubeó mientras seguía su camino, contemplando a la luna que comenzaba a brillar poco a poco en el cielo.

Lentamente, en un pequeño y desapercibido salto, comenzaron a desvanecerse, dejando el lugar con una triste y fría noche.

* * *

El sonido resonante de sus pisadas, podían escucharse desde varios metros de distancia, entre las paredes del palacio lunar.

El temblor de sus manos y del resto de su cuerpo, aumentaba progresivamente con el pasar de los segundos, haciendo sentir como poco a poco perdía la compostura. Habían pasado pocas horas, desde que Artemisa ella había caído en un profundo sueño. En su pecho, sentía como algo se oprimía al recordar cómo había lanzado las amapolas hacia ella y ver a su señora inconsciente, y el momento en el que su alma había sido arrastrada al Mukai.

Unos acompasados pasos se repicaban a lo lejos, aumentando su intensidad. Resopló con fuerza tratando de deshacerse de la tensión que invadía su cuerpo. Erigiéndose, inhaló aire con fuerza y mantener calmados sus latidos, nadie podía verla en ese estado, no en su posición.

—Calisto —Una voz despreocupada se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pacho al reconocer esa voz, la satélite se volvió casi de inmediato con los dedos temblorosos sobre el frío metal de su báculo.

—Señora Artemisa —Contestó mientras, casi de inmediato se arrodillaba ante ella, bajando el báculo de su mano y su mirada tratando de mantener su respiración tranquila.

—Puedo sentir tu impaciencia, Calisto—Continuó hablando mientras la satélite miraba como los pasos de la diosa pasaban de largo sin titubeos.

—Así es mi señora.

Calisto notó como la respuesta de la diosa tardó en a la vez habían perdido de vista sus pasos.

—Y has sido fiel por tanto tiempo… —Habló con cierto tono mordaz en su voz.

—…—Titubeó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a temblar.

—¡¿Por esa razón, decidiste mi encuentro con Hades, antes de consultarme?! —Cuestionó con un alto tono de voz, Calisto únicamente sentía como su cuerpo no paraba de temblar—. ¡Escoge bien tus palabras, sabes no te es conveniente que intentes engañarme!

—…Es cierto. Yo hablé con el dios Hypnos, deseaba hacer algo para ayudarla… —Interrumpiendo sus palabras Calisto alzo la mirada había la diosa que tenía unos metros, el semblante frio de Artemisa, hizo que corazón brincara de nuevo, por un momento quedándose con la boca y los ojos abiertos

—¡Te di autoridad, para que cumplieras con mis órdenes! —Reprimió con la ira en sus ojos, Calisto estaba paralizada la verla de tal manera—. ¡No para que intervinieras en asuntos, que únicamente les conciernen a los dioses!

—Pero no podía tolerar verla de esa manera, ni del daño que ese detestable cuerpo humano le causa…

—¡Eso no justifica tus acciones! ¡Espero que realmente te arrepientas de tu insolencia!

Calisto volvió la mirada al piso, mientras una parte de ella se sentía un alivio, ella era la verdadera diosa a la que había servido por tanto tiempo.

—Lo estoy señora Artemisa… Sabe que obedecería cualquier orden por usted.

—… Lo sé —Comentó tras una breve pausa, Artemisa se volvió y continuó su camino.

—Señora… —Titubeando, Calisto respondió sin atreverse a mirar directamente a Artemisa, en sus labios habían quedado las preguntas para la diosa.

—Necesito un lugar en el Monte Kynthos.

—¿En el Monte Kynthos, diosa Artemisa?

—Así es. Encárgate de eso.

—Como ordene —Respondió Calisto sin titubeos, el volver a ver el semblante indiferente de Artemisa, su rostro porcelana intentaba suprimir una sonrisa carente de alegría, tratando de volver a su imponente postura.

Atravesó el arco principal de la sala, tranquilamente con sus pasos resonando en las paredes solitarias del lugar, mientras se esforzaba por mantener la frente en alto en todo momento.

Un par de pasos, se acercaban poco a poco y ella únicamente se centró en entrecerrar sus ojos. Los rizos rubios del ángel, se podían apreciar a algunos metros. A sus espaldas, el rostro polvoso de Ícaro. Este al verla, desvío su mirada casi inmediatamente.

—He cumplido su orden —Dijo Teseo sonriendo discretamente mientras se inclinaba.

—Bien —Felicito a Teseo, ignorando al otro ángel—. Puedes retirarte.

Teseo aun manteniendo la sonrisa de su rostro asintiendo en silencio, para volverse, alejándose con lentitud, Ícaro miró a Calisto con el ceño fruncido, después de inhalar y exhalar aire con fuerza, su cuerpo inmóvil y tenso, haciéndolo parecer un animal asustado, ignorando los sonoros pasos de Teseo.

—No hubo sobrevivientes —Respondió fríamente, evadiendo su mirada.

—Bien —Afirmó Calisto indiferente, sin esperar reanudó su camino, pasando de largo donde él estaba—. Retírate.

Calisto se alejó del lugar acelerando levemente la velocidad de sus pasos, mirando a todos lados observado cada rincón.

—La Scoumoune. ¿Estás ahí? —Gritaba haciendo retumbar su voz entre las sólidas paredes mientras miraba detenidamente los rincones del lugar.

" _¿Volverá a ese maldito lugar?"_ Sus pensamientos repetían la misma frase una y otra vez, y sus pasos parecían acelerarse poco a poco, mientras seguía girando la cabeza, buscando en los rincones.

—La Scoumoune a sus órdenes, señora Calisto —Contestó una suave voz a espaldas de ella, que se acompañaba de un crujido metálico.

Con los ojos brillantes, centró su mirada en una antorcha de piedra, observando el errático baile de las llamas, sintiendo inevitablemente su calor.

—Hay una misión de alta importancia —Respondió tranquilamente presionando su báculo—. De ella, dependerá el bienestar de la diosa Artemisa. Así que harás exactamente lo que te diga.


	9. Dudas y desconfianza

_**(Oooh my cat!  
Aun no lo creo, estamos entrando  
a la recta final de la historia, quisiera decirles  
que sucederá pero me reservaré ese dato ;)  
Bueno espero sus comentario y teorías si gustan  
Espero les guste este capitulo :))**_

La mirada de Artemisa se mantenía en el monte, mientras caminaba hacia él presionando su mano derecha, el duro metal de su báculo.

A ambos costados de ella, dos largas hileras de satélites blancas y negras arrodilladas con sus arcos sobre el suelo encabezadas por Calisto y los ángeles Ícaro y Teseo.

Los dejo atrás y su cuerpo comenzó a envolverse en una casi repentina energía que hacía que sus cabellos que comenzaron a agitarse suavemente.

Las rocas del lugar comenzaron a removerse, mientras una sacudida debajo de sus pies, que cada vez más violenta removía las rocas dejando la tierra expuesta. Los destellos de luz casi cegadores salieron del interior de la tierra acompañados junto con una fuerte ráfaga de viento al que ella se mantenía inalterable. De la tierra, estructuras de piedra salían deslizándose con rapidez. Las paredes talladas se levantaban sobre el terreno alzándose imponentes hasta casi tocar el cielo dejándolo a sus espaldas el cielo nocturno. La luz de la luna fue obstruida, cuando el imponente templo se había levantado por completo, amortiguando la sacudida lentamente hasta desparecer el estremecimiento de la tierra.

—Diosa Artemisa —Dijo Calisto desde su lugar sin levantar la mirada—, la vigilancia ya ha sido organizada.

Sus pasos andando entre las removidas rocas se detuvieron al escucharla. Artemisa giró la vista hacia atrás, y con el ceño fruncido presionó más su mano sobre su báculo ejerciendo más fuerza al apoyarse.

—Que ocupen sus puestos de inmediato—Ordenó Artemisa girando la mirada de nuevo al camino—. Calisto vendrás conmigo.

—Como ordene—Contestó sin titubeos—. ¡Todas, tomen sus posiciones!

Introduciéndose a los largos pasillos de piedra se hundían en un profundo silencio que era deshecho por los incesantes pasos de Artemisa y de las satélites que iban ocupando sus puestos conforme ella avanzaba. Un arco de piedra solida adornaba la entrada de la sala, y al fondo los alargados escalones seguidos de un trono de piedra y los pilares que dejaban ver la luna que brillaba, llenando de luz el lugar.

Artemisa se acercó adentrándose a la sala entrecerrando sus ojos, sin perder de vista la luna.

—Conozco todo al respecto, sobre la orden que le diste a Ícaro —Dijo Artemisa con la voz serena mientras detenía sus pasos en medio de la sala y se escuchaba un crujido metálico detrás de ella.

—Diosa Artemisa, yo…

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —Interrumpió y con un delicado movimiento, se giró hacia la satélite que tenía la cabeza agachada.

—Si me permite contestarle, no podían vivir después de lo que le hicieron.

—Lo sé —Respondió tratando de restarle interés a sus palabras se acercó a su estrado para sentarse en el con tranquilidad—. ¿Sabes la razón por la que hemos regresado a este lugar, Calisto?

—No, mi señora.

—Hace diecisiete años descendimos en este mismo lugar por primera vez, con el propósito de entender la afición de Athena por los humanos y tú debías asegurarte que estuviera a salvo —Interrumpió sus palabras y agachando levemente la mirada—. Pero ahora, estar aquí nuevamente es el primer paso para conseguir lo que quiero. Debemos terminarlo donde todo comenzó.

—Diosa Artemisa —Habló Calisto con una voz casi inaudible—, sobre eso… ¿ _ellos_ intervendrán en el proceso?

Artemisa levantó la mirada contemplando el rostro apacible de Calisto. Después, guío sus ojos hacia su brazo derecho recargado en la fría piedra y con su otra mano tomo la delgada y blanca tela, deslizándola por su pálida piel dejando ver las marcas de este que habían estado en ese lugar por largos años.

—Sí —Respondió fugazmente, deslizando la tela entre sus dedos—, lo harán cuando sea el momento indicado.

Artemisa presiono con fuerza sus puños, mientras mantenía su rostro sereno.

—Señora…

—Retírate —Ordenó sin voltear a verla—. Y llama a Ícaro.

—Sí, mi señora.

Los pasos de Calisto cada vez más lejanos, con lentitud giro su cabeza para ver la espalda de la satélite hasta desparecer de la sala. Se levantó con cuidado de su estrado y comenzó a caminar hacia las columnas que bloqueaban parcialmente la luna dejando el estrado atrás. . Sus ojos perdidos se dirigieron a lo lejos en el espeso bosque detrás de su templo.

" _Touma."_ Pensando mientras el fresco viento acariciaba su rostro. El tiempo había dejado de existir en ese momento, mientras buscaba con deteniendo algún rastro de la presencia de Sagitario, sintiendo únicamente un doloroso vacío al notar la ausencia de este.

—Diosa Artemisa —Llamó la voz de Ícaro a sus espaldas.

Se sobresaltó y su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado. Aspiró hondo y se giró con calma acercándose lentamente hacia el ángel.

—Debo agradecerte por la misión que llevaste acabo, querido Ícaro —Felicitó a Ícaro mientras se acercaba a él—. Sin embargo, puedo sentir las dudas que hay en tu corazón.

—… Diosa Artemisa, ¿puedo preguntarle sobre algo?

—¿Es sobre porque protegí a Sagitario? —Respondió con una pregunta mientras acercaba una mano tomando sus cabellos entre sus dedos para luego rozar el frío metal y la piel descubierta de su rostro—. Él es una de las piezas clave para deshacerme de este cuerpo humano, por esa razón debe estar vivo.

—Nunca quise dudar de usted, pero… —Interrumpió sus palabras mientras cerraba sus ojos—. Desde que la traje de regreso…

Colocó un delicado dedo sobre los labios de Ícaro callándolo y acercándose gradualmente a su rostro colocando sus manos tomándolo con delicadeza.

—Si hubieras fallado de algún modo, no dejaría que estuvieras a mi lado.

—Sabe que haré lo que sea para ayudarla en su propósito.

—Lo has hecho —Contestó con dulzura mirándolo a los ojos—. Al acabar con ese pueblo, me liberaste de mi pasado, y los castigaste por levantar su puño contra mí.

—Sabe que desde que usted me eligió le he servido.

—Lo sé, tu lealtad y tu valor son inigualables. Por eso cuando todo esto acabe, yo misma retiraré esta mascara que tanto te atormenta.

—…

—Pero ahora, necesito que envíes un mensaje, al Castillo de Hades.

* * *

Los pasos de Angard y su escuadrón se acercaban cada vez más al trono, donde el Patriarca se encontraba acompañado por el caballero Paul de Acuario a su izquierda y el caballero Rasmus de Piscis a su derecha, ambos con las miradas agachadas sosteniendo sus respectivos cascos.

Angard podía sentía el pesado ambiente que gobernaba el lugar, sus ojos clavados en ambos caballeros dorados, le daban la impresión de que evitaban mirarse. Ignorando la situación, Angard se concentró en los pasos de Dan, Mitgard, Albestor y Carpell detrás de él, se acercaban hasta llegar a unos cuantos metros de los caballeros deteniéndose y arrodillándose ante Arles. Preparándose con cautela, Angard aspiro profundo.

—Angard de Perseo, dame el reporte de la misión —Dijo Arles rompiendo el incómodo silencio de la Sala.

—Llegamos a las orillas de la Isla de Delos… —Contestó Angard haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de no subir la mirada—. En el lugar no encontramos rastros de espectros, pero, los poblados de la isla fueron destruidos… no encontramos sobrevivientes.

—¿Tienen alguna pista de los responsables?

—No, únicamente en uno de los poblados cerca del Monte Kynthos, hayamos señales de una pelea.

Angard subió la mirada un instante, él podía asegurar que alguien dentro de la sala se había sobresaltado al escucharle decir eso.

—Decidimos separarnos para averiguar más sobre esa batalla —Continuo Mitgard de Lagarto tranquilamente a un costado de él—, yo junto con Albestor de Perros de Caza encontramos al caballero de Sagitario herido cerca del lugar.

—¿Sagitario herido? ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

—Con ayuda del caballero de Aries lo llevamos a su templo—Afirmó Angard con el ceño fruncido—, el caballero de Ofiuco esta con él en estos momentos. Sin embargo, perdió mucha sangre.

—Por mi parte, junto con Carpell de Auriga y Dan de Cerbero, encontramos un templo. Sin embargo no pudimos acercarnos demasiado, una fuerte presencia se imponía en el lugar.

El Patriarca quedo callado escuchando al escuadrón de plata. Su semblante no revelaba nada, pero en su interior, Angard tenía una extraña sensación que lo inquietaba.

—Imagino que Touma no ha dicho nada. Seguramente su oponente, es el responsable de tal acción—Musitaba con la mirada perdida que parecía mirar al caballero de Acuario—. Entiendo. Pueden retirarse.

Los caballeros de plata asintieron y con cuidado se levantaron para girarse y caminando por el largo camino, Angard centraba su mirada de la gran puerta. Sus piernas trataban de no acelerar sus pasos para lograr salir de la habitación.

La misma inquietud que él sentía podía percibirla a sus espaldas, probablemente proveniente de sus compañeros. El golpe que se escuchó tras cerrarse la puerta de la Sala Patriarcal no lo perturbo ni un solo instante, en cambio le ayudaba a sentir un profundo alivio.

De repente, una mano tocó su hombro captando su atención por completo. Girándose logró ver a Dan detrás de él con el rostro sin expresión.

—Algo te perturba, ¿cierto? —Cuestionó Dan en voz baja, mientras sus compañeros se dirigían a las escaleras.

—Sólo me pregunto, qué es lo que está sucediendo.

—Lo dices por…

Angard miro con seriedad obligándolo a callar de repente, mientras Carpell, Mitgard y Albestor se descendían por las escaleras alejándose lentamente. Esperó unos instantes mientras sus compañeros se alejaban mas del lugar.

—Sí, no hay rastro de los espectros. Y después encontrar de esa manera a Touma de Sagitario, me hace pensar demasiado.

—Lo sé—Contesto Dan soltando un sonoro resoplido—. Desde que la amazona de Escorpio murió cambiaron muchas cosas, y otras comenzaron a suceder.

—Es posible. Entre ellas, es que la desconfianza parece gobernar entre los caballeros dorados.

—De ser así… todo el Santuario peligra.

Angard guardó silencio ante la declaración de Dan. Cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a caminar acercándose a las escaleras, el viento movilizaba suavemente sus largos cabellos rubios que bloqueaban parcialmente su mirada fija en el Santuario, entrecerrando sus ojos observaba los templos de los caballeros dorados.

Ellos eran considerados los más fuertes y sobre todo, la principal protección de Athena, ahora en medio de la amenaza de Hades, y otra que nunca habían esperado que interviniera.


	10. Apuestas

_**(¿Qué puedo decirles?  
Bueno, no mucho, creo que el capitulo  
habla por si solo. Por otro lado ando contenta  
porque estoy leyendo LC y la verdad me encanta :3**_  
 _ **bueno disfruten este capitulo.)**_

Sus pasos silenciosos se acercaban al mirar los tambaleantes y obscuros cabellos de la comandante del Inframundo. Una casi notoria sonrisa se mostraba en su pálida piel, pausando su caminar dejando que Pandora se adelantara lentamente.

—Pandora —Llamó a la joven con su voz retumbar en las paredes del castillo.

La chica se dejó de seguir su camino sobresaltándose girándose para encontrarse con su mirada. Tomo las puntas de su negro vestido y se agachó dejando caer una rodilla al suelo bajando la cabeza.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, señor Hypnos? —Contestó con su voz temblando.

—¿Ya han partido los espectros? —Cuestionando con su melodiosa voz, Hypnos plantaba su mirada en la cabellera temblorosa.

—Así es señor Hypnos. Entre ellas, Byuaku encabeza la tropa que atacará la ciudad más cercana al Santuario.

—Buen trabajo, Pandora… —Interrumpió sus palabras, entrecerrando sus ojos y su gento iba desapareciendo lentamente—. A caso, ¿no te atreves a formular tus preguntas en voz alta?

—... Creo que no es mi deber hacerlo…

—Aciertas. No tienes por qué cuestionar las órdenes que se te han dado —Respondió sin emoción en su voz, sin prisa en un movimiento ligero se volvió comenzando a caminar con lentitud—. Imagino que no quieres que se te castigue por eso, o ¿me equivoco?

No espero a que la Comandante contestara, sintiendo como la tensión de Pandora se apoderaba cada vez más de ella.

—Por el momento, envía otra tropa al Santuario, debemos aprovechar la situación actual —Hypnos lograba avanzar por el solitario y largo pasillo evanesciéndose poco a poco hasta dejar el lugar llenándolo con su voz—. No olvides que estamos en medio de una guerra.

Pocos instantes después, su silueta comenzó a aparecer tan lento hasta materializarse por completo, la diosa del Inframundo se encontraba sentada en su estrado mirándolo mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el pálido rostro de la joven.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia arrodillándose y bajando su mirada.

—Mi señora —Dijo con un pausado tono sin levantar la mirada—, los espectros partieron a las ciudades cercanas al Santuario. Y una tropa partirá hacia ese lugar.

—Perfecto. Ahora debemos esperar a que los caballeros de Athena comiencen a salir y podremos eliminarlos por completo.

—Señora, por otro lado, Artemisa se ha establecido, es mejor que debamos empezar a abrirle paso para que comience a cortar sus lazos.

—Tienes razón —Afirmó Hades con delicadeza con su voz retumbando por las paredes de la sala—. Que Artemisa corte esos lazos es importante, y cuando lo logre, ella nos habrá ayudado a terminar con esta Guerra Santa.

Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Hypnos, sin mirar a la diosa que tenía enfrente de él.

—Ahora recuerda a Artemisa, que debe darse prisa ya que su tiempo se acaba. Por lo tanto, tú y Thanatos saquen a los caballeros dorados del Santuario, ella sabe que debe hacer.

—Como ordene mi señora.

* * *

El temblor de sus parpados le hacía distinguir pequeños rastros de luz que intentaban colarse a través de ellos. El silencio del lugar cubría sus oídos que se iba desvaneciendo mientras el canto de las aves comenzaban a escucharse, sintiendo a su vez la sensación de un suave roce sobre su cuerpo semi desnudo, ayudando a su mente a volver a la realidad.

Girando su cabeza con lentitud, un resplandor dorado, igual a los rayos del sol, lo obligaba a cerrarlos, que parecían cegarlo.

—Tomaste tu tiempo en despertar, niño—Afirmó una familiar voz proveniente del resplandor.

Touma intentaba sobreponer el peso de su cuerpo sobre los brazos que tenía recostado en la blanca sabana luchando con la pesadez de sus ojos.

—Marcus…

—Silencio. No te ayudé para hacerle un favor al viejo ni a Athena—Interrumpió bruscamente mientras con un crujido se acercaba lentamente a él sintiendo como la cama se hundía al momento que Marcus se apoyaba en esta—. Me dio curiosidad. Quiero saber, quién fue el que le quitó a Paul el placer de dejarte en ese estado, durante tu misión.

Enfocó sus ojos entrecerrados en el rostro de Marcus, mientras este imitaba la misma acción en su rostro.

—…Es algo que únicamente debo informar al Patriarca…

—Bien, ¿sabes que quería ponerte las cosas fáciles? —Cuestionando al mismo instante en el que Marcus acercaba su cayado dejando la joya muy cercana a él—. Fue Ícaro, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—No es de…

—Te equivocas. Me incumbe desde el momento en el que no dejabas de murmurar su nombre, mientras dormías —Refutó mirando cómo acortaba la distancia—. Te dejaré algo muy claro; tu posición en el Santuario no es buena. Tanto tú como Acuario, estuvieron muy relacionados con Artemisa desde momento en el que se cruzaron con ella, y por ese motivo, algunos caballeros en éste lugar, cuestionan que tan leales son a Athena.

—Mi lealtad ésta con Athena. Yo la protegeré de quien sea…

—Sí, sí eso ya lo sabemos —Respondió poniendo sus ojos en blanco—. Lo que no sabemos, es si serás capaz de atacar a Artemisa cuando la tengas enfrente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No lo sabes? O, ¿solo finges ignorar todo? La destrucción de _ese_ pueblo fue sólo el comienzo. Cuando te encontraron, el escuadrón enviado descubrió que la isla entera fue devastada—Escuchando la declaración Touma abrió los ojos casi desorbitados mientras Marcus se incorporaba frente a él—, lo único vivo en el lugar, en un imponente templo, es un dios que vive junto con su ejército que lo protege. Y _casualmente_ , poco después, Hades comienza a mover a sus espectros en las cercanías del Santuario, y sé que no dudara en atacarnos en cualquier momento.

—¿Artemisa y el Inframundo…?

—Es lo más probable. Pero, no has contestado, ¿serás capaz de atacarla si la encuentras de nuevo? —Cuestionó dándole la espalda en un movimiento fluido iniciando su camino hacia la salida, deteniéndose por un instante—. Quieras o no, te enfrentarás a una diosa, no a la chica que conociste, ella nunca existió. Debes recordarte, que Artemisa no dudará en matarte si es necesario. Sera mejor que tú tampoco dudes en hacerlo.

Sus pasos continuaron su avance acabando en con el silencio mientras Touma miraba su espalda acercándose a la entrada. Los latidos de dentro de su pecho corrían irregulares, entrecerrando los ojos soltando un sonoro suspiro.

—Por cierto, el viejo vendrá a verte. Dile de mi parte que me uniré a ustedes, esta es mi oportunidad de enfrentarme a Hades y no quiero desaprovecharla.

La figura de Ofiuco salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Touma en un golpe seco se dejó caer sobre su cama al instante en que su brazo cubría sus ojos, su respiración se había agitado.

"— _¿Que está sucediendo aquí? —Irrumpió Zhang mientras lo escuchaba acercase justo a un costado de él. Con la respiración agitada y alejado de su armadura trataba de mantener los brazos en su posición, sus ojos sólo estaban alerta a los movimientos de la amazona._

"— _¡No intervengas Zhang! —Exclamó la joven unos decibelios arriba sin moverse de su lugar—. ¡Esto es un asunto entre él y yo!_

"— _¡Oye fue un accidente! —Suplicó con la voz calmada mientras miraba fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos—. ¡No tuve la intención de verte!_

" _Un leve deslizamiento de su pie sobre la tierra, la amazona de Escorpio comenzó a cubrir sus puños con una llameante energía que bailaba como fuego ardiente, mientras su armadura a varios metros del lugar había quedado fuera de su alcance. Aceleró sus pasos acercándose a él, impulsándose por sus pies quedó elevada en el cielo, mientras descendía a gran velocidad, con un puño retraído._

" _Touma se impulsó levemente hacia atrás. Mirando como la joven caía con el puño en la tierra, esta se estremeció mientras le crujido se escuchaba resonando sus tímpanos._

" _Sus pies dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras el resto de su cuerpo titubeaba y se estremecía sin poder controlarlo y sin ni siquiera notarlo su piel se había erizado y su cuerpo se mantenía tenso, perdiendo el control sobre este, que se negaba a obedecerlo. Mientras solo podía concentrarse en escuchar los pasos metálicos cada vez más fuertes._

" _Su brazo izquierdo se levantaba lentamente, y su dedo índice apuntando hacia donde él estaba, mirando la alargada uña carmesí._

" _En su mente aún podía ver el pálido rostro adornados por sus ojos verdes. Ahora bajo el dorado antifaz podía ver el ceño fruncido y sus ojos que pedía a gritos derramar su sangre._

"— _¡Aileen detente! —Un grito inesperado, hizo que por una fracción de segundo Aileen girara la cabeza._

" _Touma sintió como la tensión de su cuerpo se disipaba recuperando el control. Mientras se alejaba con lentitud y los movimientos delicados de otra armadura dorada acercándose._

"— _Regresa a tu templo._

 _"—Pero, maestro…_

 _"—Es una orden —Ordenó con la voz serena mientras Paul miraba fijamente a Aileen—. No puedes atacar a un caballero sin su armadura._

" _Presionó su puños, y sus labios deformándose en una mueca, desvió la vista un momento girándose para comenzar a avanzar deteniéndose un momento._

"— _La próxima oportunidad que tenga te mataré, es una promesa."_

Touma recargando el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos sacó los pies de la cama, descubriendo su torso desnudo suspirando ruidosamente. Colocó un poco de ropa mientras acercaba sus pasos hacia la puerta que se encontraba delante de él. Al tomar la perilla de la puerta, abrió la puerta y una alta figura vestida con una túnica negra se asomaba. Touma se colocó una rodilla en el suelo sin agachar la mirada.

—Patriarca, antes de informarle lo sucedido durante la misión…—Declaró mirando los largos cabellos del Pontífice que tenía sus ojos clavados en él—. Tengo una petición que hacerle.

" _Yo también cumpliré mi promesa… Artemisa."_

* * *

Sus ojos entrecerrados se encontraban perdidos.

Artemisa movió su pálida mano a su pecho. Sus dedos acarician el frío metal del dije que aún colgaba de su cuello, mientras sus delgados dedos se enredaban entre sus cabellos.

—Eres decepcionante Artemisa —Se escuchó una profunda voz a sus espaldas.

Un estremecimiento comenzó a descender por su espalda mientras sus brazos terminaban erizados. La presencia que percibía, terriblemente familiar, hizo que posara sus manos sobre la helada piedra levantándose con cautela.

—Hermano —Contestó tranquilamente girándose y mirar de reojo los ojos zafiro que se mantenían sobre ella.

El cielo había dejado de lado el color azul del día, siendo consumido por una sangrienta obscuridad acompañado de negras nubes. Su larga y ondeante túnica se arrastraba con sus acompasados pasos andando entre los pilares. Artemisa dio unos lentos pasos hasta detenerse a unos metros del dios.

—Seguir los pasos de Athena fue una estupidez.

—Estoy consciente de eso hermano —Contestó mientras su cuerpo que se negaba a obedecerle—. Pero solucionare esto por mi propia mano.

El dios se desvaneció de la misma manera de la que había llegado. Sin el más mínimo ruido, Apolo se materializaba quedando frente a ella, tener sus llameantes y oscilantes cabellos rojos provocaron otro escalofrió que recorría su columna, cuando una blanca mano se colocó por debajo de su barbilla, comenzando a ejercer presión sobre la pálida piel girando su rostro de un lado otro.

—Dejaste a un lado tus deberes, interviniste en esta Guerra Santa —Escuchaba mientras sentía como miraba con cuidado su rostro—. No lo conseguirás, sin antes ser castigada.

—Estoy dispuesta a recibir mi castigo, antes de recuperar mi lugar como diosa —Declaró mientras con dificultad metía el aire a sus pulmones.

—A pesar de caer tan bajo, como lograr estar entre sus caballeros, estoy seguro que lo lograrás —Afirmó el dios añadiendo más presión sobre su cuello—. Porque sería una pena verte morir, hermana.

Artemisa guardo silencio, la mano de Apolo deshacía la presión hasta que bajó su mano, manteniendo la mirada en él. Apolo se quedó mirándola un momento y comenzó a alejarse mientras se desvanecía.

—La causa de Athena, es inútil. Por ello, recibirá un castigo en su momento, del cual ni siquiera tú podrás salvarla.

La diosa se quedó en ese mismo lugar mirando como su hermano desaparecía por completo y junto con él las sombras se iban dejando entrar la claridad del azul del cielo. Su presencia se había esfumando y las piernas de Artemisa tambaleaban perdiendo su fuerza haciéndola caer, dejo escapar el aire ruidosamente, su temblorosa mano la llevó a su cuello donde la palpitante presión de los dedos de su hermano aún estaba presente.

El tiempo se acababa, Hypnos se lo había informado, sabiendo que la apuesta por recuperar su lugar como diosa, había subido.


	11. El comienzo del fin: el arquero

_**(Capitulo 10, a partir de este punto  
las cosas serán mas intensas -según yo :P-  
algo que no les comente, es que el roll que  
**_ _ **inspiro este fic, terminó en el punto donde Artemisa  
se encuentra con Hades, puede que no sea importante,  
pero creo que debía aclararlo...  
**_ _ **Bueno espero les guste)**_

El sol había salido y ocultado una vez tras otra repetidamente sin parar, al igual que las constantes peleas contra los espectros de Hades a las cercanías del Santuario. Sagitario sólo podía seguir corriendo entre los árboles repasando en s cabeza buscando el hacia el viejo poblado.

—Touma —Llamó una voz a sus espaldas bajando la velocidad de sus pasos—, debemos ser cautelosos.

El caballero introdujo aire a sus pulmones cerrando sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo como se tensaban, desde la punta de los dedos, cada músculo de su cuerpo luchando por no perder de vista el camino, mientras los pesados pasos de uno de sus compañeros se acercaban lentamente a sus espaldas.

—Pero… está cerca, puedo sentir su cosmos desde este punto.

—Lo sé, pero, incluso con nosotros dos, esta misión es peligrosa —Declaró el caballero dorado mirando como los largos cabellos de Rasmus pasaban por un costado adelantándose unos centímetros—. Además debes guiarnos, tú conoces el terreno.

Movió sus pies continuando adentrándose en los árboles mirando la espalda de Rasmus detenerse. Había olvidado cuantas veces había pisado ese lugar, y aun así sus ojos no se separaban de un camino que ya había memorizado, sin embargo parecía no reconocer.

"— _Patriarca, antes de informarle lo sucedido durante la misión…—Declaró mirando los largos cabellos del Pontífice que tenía sus ojos clavados en él—. Tengo una petición que hacer._

"— _Habla._

"— _¡Permítame regresar! —Exclamó levantando ligeramente la voz entrecerrando sus ojos que se habían puesto en los del Patriarca._

"— _¿Tiene alguna relación con lo sucedido?_

" _El caballero relajó poco a poco su rostro, sus ojos se cerraron bloqueando la mirada del Patriarca._

"— _Encontré a Ícaro en el lugar. Afirmando que ese pueblo había recibido su castigo —Afirmó con una extraña sensación en su garganta, y con la imagen de aquel hombre muriendo ante sus ojos._

"— _Entiendo. Entonces debemos pensar que ese lugar fue devastado, por órdenes de Artemisa._

"— _Patriarca…_

"— _Ahora no podemos bajar la guardia —Interrumpió tranquilo girándose un poco hacia su costado—. Al igual que Athena y el Santuario, las villas cercanas corren peligro._

"— _Pero, ¿y si en verdad esta aliada con Hades? —Replicó presionando sus puños con fuerza, luchando al mismo tiempo con su cuerpo que pedía levantarse—. Por eso, más que ahora deseo cumplir con la misión que me encomendó hace cinco años._

"— _Deberías quedarte, —Una voz acompañada de unos estrepitosos pasos se escuchaban a espaldas del Patriarca—. Acaso, ¿te perdonarías si algo le sucediese a Athena debido a tu petición? Supongo que no._

" _Touma notó como un caballero se acercaba, deteniéndose hasta alcanzar a ver los pies del caballero dorado. Rasmus se detuvo y se reclinó contra la sólida piedra del muro, cruzando sus brazos y encontrando su casi despreocupada mirada sobre su rostro._

"— _Aunque sean hermanas, Artemisa representa un peligro para Athena, por lo tanto, —Exclamó el Patriarca—, partirás únicamente cuando alejemos los suficiente a los espectros del Santuario. Rasmus junto a unos caballeros partirán en ese momento. Sólo recuerda que tu misión será más peligrosa, ahora que ella ha despertado."_

Su mirada se desvió de los largos cabellos de Rasmus mientras él tensaba su cuerpo, sus ojos buscaban algo entre los gruesos troncos que obstruían el sendero, sintiendo algunas presencias aproximándose.

* * *

Los parpados de Artemisa se cerraron amortiguando lentamente la resplandeciente luz de su cosmos.

Tensó sus manos, mientras su corazón había comenzado una carrera desenfrenada sintiendo como su satélite se aproximaba. Un poco de su aliento salió de entre sus labios y su mano se movió hacia su dije.

Entreabrió los ojos dirigiéndolos a la entrada de la sala, mirando los delicados pies asomarse debajo de su vestido, mientras disminuía la distancia entre ambas. A uno cuantos metros de ella, bajó la mirada para hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo que quedó arrodillada.

—Diosa Artemisa, he enviado un grupo de satélites a detener a los intrusos.

— Lo sé—Musitó sin apartar sus ojos del lugar—… Ha llegado el momento, Calisto.

—Señora…

—Hay algo que debes hacer…

Sosteniendo su peso en sus pies logró incorporarse bajando los escasos escalones se acercó a su comandante que había subido la mirada perdiendo todo rastro de color en su rostro.

A escasos pasos cerró los ojos en un solo instante, su alma comenzó a salir de su cuerpo con un débil brillo, mientras este perdía el equilibrio dejándose caer hasta tocar el piso, en tanto su alma volando al atravesar los pilares de piedra se desvaneció por completo.

* * *

Los espesos arboles pasaban borrosos a sus costados, y sin deshacer la presión de sus puños, Touma avanzaba sintiendo como el cosmos de Artemisa parecía haber desaparecido por un instante.

Se detuvo, girando su vista a su alrededor buscando algún indicio, en su mente las imágenes del camino parecían no ser reales a lado del actual estado del lugar.

" _Maldición…"_

Resopló con fuerza centrando sus atención a su alrededor, mientras detrás de él sentía los cosmos de sus compañeros avanzando, y las presencias de las satélites que habían ido a emboscarlos, desapareciendo una a una.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al sentir como Rasmus se acercaba. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, la presencia de Artemisa, repentinamente se hizo presente sintiéndose cada vez más fuerte, y él únicamente hizo que sus pies se movieran sin pensarlo.

Hábilmente comenzó a moverse entre los troncos y los espesos arbustos sobresaliendo entre el camino. Ya nada podría detenerlo, lo sabía muy bien.

Repentinamente un destello, logró colarse a través de la obscuridad del bosque. Aceleró la velocidad de sus pasos logrando vislumbrar un espacioso rio. Los arbustos que se atravesaban, en un sonoroso crujido de sus ramas era pisoteados por los apresurados pasos de Touma, Pocos instantes le tomó cruzar el espeso bosque, encontrándose el mismo lugar donde se había encontrado con Ícaro.

Sus pasos perdían velocidad y sus ojos observaban a los alrededores en busca de Artemisa.

La luz del sol se reflejaba en el rio, el silencio se apoderaba del lugar sintiendo que sólo su acelerado corazón era lo único que podía escucharse.

Levantó la mirada al claro cielo entrecerrando los ojos sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba. Las nubes comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido, el azul del cielo poco a poco se teñía a un anaranjado pálido, que progresivamente, junto al sol se iba acercando a su habitual escondite.

Las estrellas comenzaron a refulgir para hacer compañía a la parcial luna que iba levándose en la cima del cielo, que irradiaba su luz con fuerza.

—Sé a qué has venido —Dijo una delicada voz que resonaba como un eco.

—… —Titubeó descomponiendo su rostro, comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa sin abrir sus ojos.

Una tenue luz comenzó verse cada vez más intensa entre el campo, la silueta de un largo vestido blanco que ondeaba ligeramente, iba materializándose mientras los largos cabellos de la diosa descendían. La fantasmagórica silueta brillaba opacando la luz de la luna que la acompañaba.

Artemisa lo miraba apacible desde su lugar.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, la figura de ella comenzó a acortar su distancia, deteniendo su avance su brazo intento levantarse, sólo bastaba eso para poder tocarla, y con inercia frenó su avance manteniéndolo en su lugar. Sus puños se cerraron presionando la armadura con un crujido.

Entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo como ella indagaba en su mirada. Una sonrisa muy débil comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios mientras Touma sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar al sentir el roce de sus delgados dedos.

—Tranquilo caballero… —Susurró sin dejar de mirarlo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a él—. Pronto terminará.

Artemisa fue acortando la distancia hacia su rostro, hasta que un delicado movimiento sintió el toque de sus labios en los suyos. El delicado movimiento de ellos se detuvo y sintió como sus dientes presionaban su labio inferior, reaccionando al sentir el dolor alejándose de ella.

Se separó con un movimiento lento, simultáneamente un cálido líquido comenzó a fluir desde el labio y recorrer su camino hacia su mentón.

—¡¿A qué estás jugando?¡

Artemisa detuvo su movimiento sin apartar su mirada. La mano derecha del caballero se acercó a su espalda tomando un con un objeto dorado pentagonal moviéndola nuevamente hacia el frente, que casi de inmediato se desplegó formando un arco.

Con su otra mano lo sostuvo fuertemente, llevando al mismo instante, su mano hacia su hombrera, en este un pequeño y alargado destello se asomó formando una flecha dorada y el gesto de Artemisa se iba desvaneciendo.

El caballero colocó la flecha escuchando el hilo del arco crujir mientras lo tensaba, con su dedo índice, al igual que la punta de la flecha apuntando hacia el pecho del alma de la diosa.

Un fulgor comenzó a provenir de la presencia de Artemisa haciendo sus cabellos levitar y agitarse con suavidad.

—Cumpliré con mi deber, Artemisa.

Soltó el otro extremo de la flecha que con un silbido cada vez más notorio, se movía cortando el viento acompañado de un destello que reflejaba la tenue luz de la luna.

La flecha se detuvo frente a ella. Únicamente miro como la flecha viró ciento ochenta grados volviendo a silbar acercándose cada vez más, a él. Un golpe seco se escuchó al impactar con el tronco de un viejo árbol, mientras un ligero ardor en su mejilla era acompañado de otro cálido hilo de sangre.

La diosa levantó uno de sus brazos, moviéndolo hacia un costado dejando caer la delgada tela que cubría su piel y un arco dorado armado una flecha que movió colocándolo justo enfrente de sí.

Alzó su mirada clavándola en el rostro del caballero que parecía estar inerte en el mismo lugar, al mismo instante el arco oscilaba delicadamente.

—Estas emociones humanas… morirán contigo, Touma.

Lentamente la diosa cerró los ojos, casi en ese mismo instante miró como la flecha se acercaba hacia él.

Inesperadamente, sus oídos quedaron ensordecidos por el estrepitoso crujido de su armadura fragmentándose.

* * *

Mantenía la mirada clavada en el arco de la entrada de la sala de su diosa, sus pasos habían perdido su velocidad hasta detenerse casi en la mitad del largo y solitario pasillo.

Con el corazón acelerado, se iba haciendo más consciente de como una de las presencias de los invasores se había desvanecido hasta desaparecer por completo, mientras iba acercándose, al lugar donde únicamente ella era la única que podía entrar.

Sus delicados dedos empujaron la gran puerta abriéndose, en un elegante movimiento atravesó el portal, empujando la puerta detrás de sí para cerrarla en un golpe sordo. Delante de ella, entre las tinieblas opacadas por los pocos rayos de luna que entraban entre los pilares, mirando lo que con recelo resguardaba.

Sus pasos lentos disminuían la distancia cada vez más. Entrecerró sus ojos sin apartarlos de su rostro. A llegar al filo del pedestal donde Artemisa se encontraba con una cadente respiración.

Sus ojos giraron hacia los pilares, el alma de la diosa se encontraba de pie al lado de su cuerpo, la cual se introdujo rápidamente en su pecho.

Su rostro se ilumino mirando como el pálido color de su rostro iba recuperando su color, y los parpados de la diosa temblaban abriéndose pausadamente.

—Diosa Artemisa…

Repentinamente, Artemisa arqueó la espalda mientras contraía su rostro.

—Ngh… —Un gemido salió de sus labios, sobresaltando a Calisto ante tal reacción.

Abrió sus ojos al ver tal reacción, mientras que veía la sangre comenzaba a manchar la tela que cubría su pecho acompañando al carmesí líquido que había salido de la comisuras de sus empalidecidos labios.

El resonante crujido del metal desquebrajándose anuló la tranquilidad del sitio.

" _¡Diosa Artemisa! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!"_

Parecía que su mente distraída y confundida se paralizaría al notar como sus manos terminaban ensangrentadas.


	12. Remordimientos y estrategias

_**(Después de hablar el tema con mi hermano  
he ****decidido alargar la historia, ya que se enfocara  
un poco más en la Guerra Santa, pues en sí esta en relación con al historia  
de Artemisa... Ademas agrego el resultado de una  
pequeña encuesta en mi cuenta de FB sobre quien es el siguiente oponente  
para el Santuario...  
Pues aquí les dejó el capítulo 11 y espero les guste. n.n)**_

Rasmus se acercaba a paso lento al pie de las escaleras que lo conducían a la entrada del templo de Aries, mientras era escoltado por su escuadrón. Aún mantenía la mirada en el camino, al mismo tiempo sintiendo la incómoda sensación al recordar las miradas de los caballeros, que habían abierto paso, adivinando que se habían percatado del cuerpo sin vida, así como de la imagen de la derrota impresa en sus rostros.

Agachó la mirada entrecerrándola manteniéndola fijamente en la mancha de sangre que invadía lentamente la blanca tela. Sus pies continuaron moviéndose a pesar de la inercia de su cuerpo, y su mente divagaba junto con la extraña sensación que en su interior comenzaba a crecer, tomando fuerza, alimentándose con las imágenes del último momento en el que lo veía correr adentrándose en el extraño bosque.

Al alzar la mirada hacia el final de los escalones mirando la figura de Kazou mientras lo observaba.

—Yunia… —Llamó al caballero rompiendo el silencio sin girar la para mirarlos.

—S-sí —Contestó el caballero de Unicornio a sus espaldas con un ligero titubeo.

—Vayan inmediatamente a la Sala del Patriarca e infórmenle lo sucedido.

—… Pero y ¿usted?

Rasmus se limitó a desviarse ligeramente del camino hacia el primer templo, llevando el cuerpo de Touma donde sería su lugar de descanso.

* * *

El verde césped se mecía lentamente bajo sus pies al igual que sus largos cabellos, mientras sus ojos no paraban de mirar la enorme e irregular pieza de piedra en la tumba.

" _Sus pasos se acercaban rápidamente al lugar donde el cosmos de Touma lo guiaba así como el repentino cosmos de Artemisa._

" _La destellantes luz del agua del río era cada vez más visible desde su posición, acercándose a los arbustos y de un solo paso, los atravesó llegando al claro abriendo los ojos sin apartar la mirada al ver como la flecha de Sagitario había quedado clavada en el tronco del árbol._

" _Artemisa no apartaba la mirada de Touma con el oscilante arco armado apuntado hacia su compañero. El fulgor de la flecha de la diosa llamó su atención y en un movimiento rápido, la flecha casi invisible a sus ojos salió disparada con dirección hacia el caballero de Sagitario._ Y e _l repentino estruendo metálico de su armadura resquebrajándose y el gemido casi inaudible de sus labios provocados por la flecha que se enterraba sobre su pecho, estremeciendo u cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como tiritaba en un inútil esfuerzo por moverse._

" _El caballero dorado cayó sobre sus rodillas, su rostro palidecía agachándolo mientras un hilo de sangre caía desde sus labios y bañando su armadura dañada. La figura fantasmagórica de Artemisa comenzó a desintegrarse al instante en que el viento comenzó a soplar arrastrándola como un montón de polvillo._

" _Las sombras de la noche comenzaron a aclararse hasta tener al sol nuevamente en el lugar que le habían arrebatado, tan de repente y tan salvaje como le habían arrebatado la vida a Touma."_

—Rasmus —Una voz lo llamó obligándolo a girar la cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, el Patriarca ha pedido verte.

Pausadamente, Rasmus comenzó a girarse hasta incorporarse por completo, giro el resto de su cuerpo mirando a los ojos azules de Paul.

—…De acuerdo —Contestó comenzando a caminar hasta llegar a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba evitando mirarlo, sin frenar su avance pasó de largo a lado de Paul mirando el cementerio.

—Tus remordimientos no lo traerán a la vida… —Hablo Paul deteniéndose un momento a unos pasos de él.

—Ve al grano…

—Sigues pensando que mi lealtad no está con Athena. Y de un modo u otro pensaste lo mismo sobre él, hasta el momento de su muerte. Sin embargo, puedo asegurar que Artemisa nos engañó a todos…

—¿Te refieres a su estancia en el Santuario? Sabemos que fuiste tú quien la trajo en primer lugar.

El silencio en el lugar se iba profundizando cada vez más, Rasmus intentó no moverse mientras esperaba la respuesta del caballero.

—¿Alguna vez, te has preguntado cómo logro obtener una armadura?

Se volvió para mirar la espalda de Paul mientras este se arrodillaba ente la tumba del caballero entrecerró sus ojos y dio un par de pasos acercándose a él.

—Es una pregunta innecesaria, ¿no crees? —Habló sin apartar su mirada, mientras presionaba sus puños fuertemente—. No soy el único que se lo ha preguntado.

—Lo he hablado con el Patriarca —Paul continuó hablando levantándose lentamente sin girarse—, y esta no es la primera vez que Artemisa desciende a la Tierra.

—…Con la excepción de ser la primera vez que encarna como humana.

—Exacto —Afirmó Paul volviéndose hacia él mirándolo inexpresivo—. En la era del mito, Artemisa descendió por primera vez en el mismo lugar donde se encuentra ahora, cortejada de su fiel acompañante, Calisto.

" _En esa era permaneció apartada de todo ser viviente, dedicándose a la caza y a observar de cerca cómo los humanos progresaban tras ser creados._

" _Sin embargo durante una salida de caza intentaron atacarla, no obstante un escorpión gigante, que se encontraba en las cercanías, logró protegerla asesinando a su atacante. Zeus agradecido lo inmortalizó en el cielo convirtiéndolo en la constelación de Escorpio, se dice que lo hizo para confiarle la protección de su hija menor, Athena; que pronto descendería a la Tierra. Poco después de eso, Artemisa regresó al Olimpo después de haber perdido su interés en los humanos._

" _Cuando Athena descendió y se le concedió el mando y protección de la Tierra, ella formó a su ejército, a sus caballero que eran regidos por las ochenta y ocho constelaciones…"_

—…Entre ellas Escorpio.

Paul asintió sin producir ni un sonido entrecerrando sus ojos.

—El Patriarca, cree que su deseo de proteger a Athena fue lo que lo hizo posible. Siempre se ha sabido cuan protectora es Artemisa con Athena.

Rasmus no emitió ni un solo sonido, para que un repentino resoplido se girara y comenzara a caminar sobre la hierba. La sensación de la mirada de Paul sobre él era demasiado fuerte como para no notarla.

—Si llegará el momento de enfrenarte con ella, debes ser precavido. Si logró engañar a todo el Santuario y la misma Athena, puede ser capaz de lo que sea.

—…Iré con el Patriarca… —Rompió el silencio deteniéndose para luego continuar su camino sin girar a ver a Paul.

" _Una diosa orgullosa de serlo, encarna como humana"_ Pensó Rasmus mientras avanzaba mirar las lapidas de los compañeros caídos. " _Quizás la verdadera pregunta es ¿qué o quién la hizo tomar esa decisión…?"_

* * *

—Todo está saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, Hypnos —Rompió el silencio mientras sus largos dedo se acercaban al tablero enfrente de él.

Hypnos sin levantar la mirada comenzó a dibujar una débil sonrisa en su rostro al mover el peón blanco del tablero.

—No esperaba otro resultado, Thanatos —Respondió el dios del sueño mientras su mano se estiró alcanzando uno de los alfiles negros moviéndola unos cuadros adelante.

—Únicamente nos falta obtener la cabeza de Athena…

La sonrisa de Hypnos se fue borrando poco a poco movilizando su mano tomando el peón blanco de Thanatos colocándolo a un lado del tablero.

—No es prudente hacerlo por el momento, a pesar de las bajas en el Santuario; ellos han comenzado sellar a los espectros. Además la muerte de Sagitario los ha alertado.

—Artemisa se está demorando demasiado.

Thanatos movilizo otra pieza para luego tomar el peón de su hermano y colocándolo al lado del tablero.

—Es verdad —Contestó Hypnos casi de inmediato tomó otra pieza movilizándola frente a las piezas obscuras del otro—, no obstante únicamente debe asesinar a un caballero más, y cuando llegué al paso final, intervendremos.

Thanatos dibujó una sonrisa grande en su pálido rostro, y en un solo instante su obscura mirada se desvió del tablero mirando al anaranjado cielo que anunciaba la llegada de la noche. Una bestial presencia se movilizaba alejándose del castillo de Hades, junto con otras presencias más.

—Minos y le resto de sus espectros han salido con rumbo al Santuario. —Habló Thanatos rompiendo el silencio del lugar,

—Así es, pronto nos acercaremos a Athena.

Thanatos regresó la obscura mirada hacia el dios del sueño, frunciendo el ceño mientras alargaba su mano tomando un caballo blanco y tomando otra pieza de Hypnos.

—Creí que serías tan prudente como de costumbre, Hypnos.

El gemelo no miro a su hermano y en un movimiento otra pieza negra tomando su caballo blanco desbloqueando la defensa de sus piezas.

—Thanatos, sabes que primero debes deshacerte de las defensas —Contestó el dios levantando la mirada con una sonrisa débil en su rostro—, después cierra cada una de sus salidas y de esa manera, harás un inevitable jaque mate.

Thanatos cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mirando a Hypnos fijamente a sus ojos dorados entendiendo las palabras de su hermano, sabía que se acercaba el momento de que su intervención sería necesaria para asegurar la victoria de la guerra.


	13. Trampas

_**(El capitulo 12...  
**_ _ **aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez**  
 **que actualice este fic, pude seguir adelante con el y pues aprovecho para agradecer**  
 **sus comentarios y el elegir ese fic como parte de su favoritos.  
**_ _ **bueno sin tanto drama les dejo este capitulo, espero les guste n.n)**_

El crujido de los huesos destrozándose y dislocándose retumbaban, hasta llegar dentro de sus tímpanos.

Los alaridos de los caballeros se apagaban a medida que caían inmóviles, con las miradas en blanco, y observando con un vacío brillo, los cuerpos lamentablemente deformados, sintiendo al instante como en su interior, un agradable y adictivo estremecimiento por debajo de su sapuri.

—Creí que me divertiría un poco más —La satisfacción en su voz no se hizo esperar, así como las risas de aprobación de sus espectros.

La mirada del espectro contemplaba cada rincón del desértico lugar, cada paso que daba alimentaba el éxtasis que sentía en su interior, sabiendo que los caballero no tardarían en descender y obtener una extensión de su juego, así como el aumento de su sed de aniquilarlos con sus manos, que le aceleraba su corazón.

—Señor Minos—Decía una voz rasposa detrás de él entre risas—, pronto tendrá más marionetas a su disposición.

Las órdenes del dios del sueño habían sido claras. Los ríos de sangre de los caballeros, de la gente del pueblo y de la propia Athena debían correr en todo el Santuario.

Su sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse lentamente, mirando detenidamente las pequeñas casas de los límites de la villa, pobremente vistas entre los árboles. La villa estaba al alcance de él y sus espectros, nada ni nadie debía detenerlos.

Acercándose a su objetivo, y Minos se detuvo mirando con el rabillo del ojo, la presencia que esperaba, acercándose cada vez más, enderezó su postura y giró su cuerpo hacía el mismo costado.

—Señor Minos, es uno de los caballeros dorados.

Un ligero brillo se asomaba en sus ojos al sentir ese potente cosmos, que poco a poco se acercaba la furia que emanaba lo atraía más. Un destello nublaba su vista, el reflejo del sol en la armadura captaba la atención del juez.

—Mi nombre es Jason, caballero de Leo.

—¿A qué se amerita esta bienvenida, caballero de Leo? ¿Tan impaciente éstas para formar parte de mi colección?

Observó cómo los ojos de Jason se dirigían al suelo, siguiéndolo con su mirada podía ver el brazo dislocado de un caballero plateado muerto justo a sus pies. Casi de inmediato levanto la mirada, logrando encontrarse con los ojos llenos de un intenso fuego azul, que llameaba contrastando con el rostro ya empalidecido de Jason, que rechinaba sus dientes, notando al fin, su reflejo en aquellas llamas de furia.

—Ustedes…—Le respondió deteniéndose a pocos metros de él— serán quiénes regresaran al Inframundo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron más, al ver el ligero brillo de su cosmos rodeándolo, y sintiendo de nuevo ese estremecimiento, percibiendo la fuerza de Jason.

Una carcajada se escuchó resonar a espaldas de él, sacando a su mente de su embeleso, mientras los espectros hacían eco, junto con las metálicas pisadas se acercaban cada vez más a él, fijando su mirada en sus ojos azules que se desviaban a ver al grupo de espectros de tras de ellos.

—Señor —una gruesa voz se escuchó a sus espadas que parecía irse acercando—, deje que yo, me encargue de ese caballero.

La sonrisa se agradaba poco a poco enseñando ligeramente los dientes, mirando como Jason fruncía el ceño y sus puños se presionaban con fuerza el duro metal. Las alas de la sapuri de Minos se extendieron y su sombra creció cubriendo los inertes pies de Jason.

—Sigan su camino —Habló sin dejar de centrar su rostro en el caballero—. Y Dríada sabes que tienes que hacer exactamente…

—Como ordene señor —Respondió Lurk elevando el volumen de su voz—. ¡Ya escucharon diríjanse a la villa!

Los pesados pasos comenzaron a perder fuerza hasta desaparecer entre el débil sonido de las hojas, Jason dio un paso adelante y Minos casi al mismo instante, imitó sus movimientos quedando unos centímetros más cerca, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

Las alas de su sapuri iban descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su posición original, sin quitar su mirada del ceño fruncido del caballero.

—Primero jugaras conmigo, caballero.

Jason contrajo los hombros elevando su cosmos, sus pasos comenzaron a moverse acelerando cada vez hacia él, mientras su brazo derecho se retraía.

—RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE —Atacó lanzando su puño hacia él cargado de energía electrizante, lanzándola hacia con el fuerza, casi desapercibido.

La carga eléctrica se podía sentir con este rompiendo el aire, y cargando de electricidad que sentía en su piel erizada con el simple roce del ambiente. La luz comenzó a cegarlo, mientras sentía que esta comenzaba a tocarlo dejando una descarga en su piel.

* * *

Sólo percibía los largos cabellos de Kazou, que se mantenía inerte lejos de las escaleras de su templo. Un destello intenso, casi cegador, que junto con un fuerte estruendo captó su atención, mientras la cegadora luz iba perdiendo fuerza poco a poco.

Sentir la presencia de Jason sumergida entre tal explosión de energía, no era difícil, sin embargo, era capaz de ser comparado con su contrincante, no era nada débil, así de la aproximación del grupo de espectros y los evidentes destrozos que provocaban.

—Ahora un escuadrón debe estar llegando. —Declaró Kazou manteniéndose inmóvil—. No hay de qué preocuparse.

—…—Paul llegó al costado de su compañero, sin desviar la mirada, y siguiendo su caminando rebasándolo poco a poco.

—Debes estar tranquilo Paul. Nadie te culpa por lo sucedido.

Paul se detuvo un instante, volviéndose por completo mirando detenidamente a Kazou, y centrándose en su voz.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Es sabido que Touma nunca te agradó—Se interrumpió manteniendo el semblante serio con el que había sido recibido —. Irónicamente, su muerte los redimió ante la mayoría de aquellos que dudaron de su lealtad.

—Sigo sin entender de qué hablas Kazou.

—Sabes que me refiero a Artemisa. Entendieron que a pesar de los lazos que forjaron con ella, la lealtad hacia Athena es más fuerte.

Paul escuchó sin inmutarse ante la afirmación de su compañero, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un solo segundo entrecerrando lentamente sus parpados, y un salto inesperado de su corazón, lo hizo entender aquello con lo que parecía no encajar.

No podía dudar de las intenciones en las palabras de Kazou, sin embargo, sentía como algo por fin parecía cobrar sentido. Parecía que de algún modo, era algo que podía ayudarles en la tan difícil situación que el Santuario se encontraba.

Sin pensar en Hades, la muerte de Touma inclinaba un poco la balanza a favor del Inframundo, pero de acuerdo al reporte de Rasmus, la diosa había tenido la oportunidad de atacarlo en ese momento, dejando más desprotegido al Santuario. En cambio de eso, se había conformado con un caballero y la devastación de un poblado entero.

" _¿Ironía? Ironía es haber protegido a quien destruyó lo que una vez prometió proteger, ¿no crees Elián? No obstante, fue mi responsabilidad, puede evitarlo."_

Alzó sus ojos hacia las blancas nubes del cielo, mirando de igual manera la humareda de polvo que se alzaba a lo lejos.

—Deberías dejar la culpa de lado, Paul —Habló su camarada, deteniendo sus intenciones de alejarse—. Tú no provocaste la muerte de toda esa gente, por lo sucedido hace doce años.

Paul permaneció en silencio ante las palabras de Kazou, mientras las palabras de Rasmus le rondaban en la cabeza.

—De cualquier manera… no es relevante —Respondió bajando la mirada, para después de una breve pausa, comenzando a mover sus pies—, ahora debemos concentrarnos, estamos en medios de una guerra.

—Cierto —contestó Kazou a sus espaldas, mientras avanzaba sin frenar su paso—. ¿Sospechas que Artemisa intervendrá nuevamente?

—No estoy seguro —hablo sin detenerse, comenzó a recorrer el rocoso lugar con sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba—, pero, al asesinar a Touma se declaró enemiga del Santuario.

" _Ella nunca intervino"_ Pensó sin dejar de alejarse el templo de Aries entrecerrando sus ojos llevando sus pensamientos hacia donde estaban los espectros y los caballeros enviados a detenerlos. _"¿Por qué ahora y no desde la primera guerra santa? no tiene sentido. A menos que…"_

La distancia se acortaba más y más, centrándose en el cosmos de los espectros invasores iban despareciendo junto con el de algunos compañeros plateados.

Sus pasos se detuvieron mirando de reojo a su costado en la dirección contraria a la batalla entre Jason y su contrincante, giró su cuerpo, sin hacer caso de la destructiva pelea que se estaba dando a unos metros de ese lugar.

Los pensamientos iban y venían, junto con los impresionantes impactos provocados por la batalla de su camarada, Sin embargo, la presencia, se mantenía quieta, incluso sentía la intensidad de una mirada sobre él, que poco a poco iba acercándose conforme él se adentraba en las lejanías del primer templo.

Tan poco conocida, pero ligeramente familiar, creía sabe de dónde la había sentido antes.

La blanca túnica ondeaba delicadamente, sobresaliendo de una colosal roca a varios metros de su posición. Entrecerrando los ojos, Paul se detuvo mirando como la persona que se ocultaba no hacia ningún esfuerzo por esconderse.

—Ha pasado tiempo, caballero —Su armoniosa voz se hizo escuchar brevemente sin salir de la roca—, evidentemente, ya no eres el niño con el que me crucé aquélla vez.

Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron sin dejar de mirar el mismo lugar, mientras la delicada silueta quedaba al descubierto, sus ojos tranquilos lo miraban a pesar de la larga maraña de cabello.

—¿Quién eres?

—Parece que no me recuerdas. Mi nombre es Calisto, soy la Comandante de la diosa Artemisa. —Habló mientras con un golpe sordo coloco el báculo plateado sobre el polvoriento suelo—. Viene a mostrar mi gratitud por haber acogido a mi señora en ese momento tan vulnerable.

Paul la miró por un instante, para luego relajar un poco su cuerpo. La imagen del bebé en sus brazos y la presencia que se había aparecido en ese lugar llegaban a su memoria.

—Sé quien eres. —Dio un paso hacia adelante cerrando sus puños ligeramente—. Eres la que está siempre escondida en la sombra de Artemisa, ¿me equivoco?

—Sin duda, eres astuto caballero, no obstante, lo único desagradable de todo, fue el haber traído a mi señora a… —se interrumpió un momento mirando con sus ojos de una lado a otro— este lugar, y hacer de ella, una protectora de Athena.

—Y esa es razón suficiente para que Artemisa se uniera al Inframundo.

—Mi señora no tiene intenciones de pelear contra el Santuario —Calisto colocó su báculo con la punta señalando hacia el suelo—. Por eso he venido personalmente a traer un mensaje.

—Ese truco es demasiado viejo, ¿no crees?

—No lo es —contestó Calisto casi de inmediato, mientras erguía su postura—. Mi señora, pidió tu presencia en su templo.

—Si me rehúso, ¿intentarás usar la fuerza?

—Eres libre de decidir por tu cuenta, no obstante, ¿seguirás negándote sabiendo que la vida de Athena depende de ello?

Calisto se mantuvo inmóvil sin dejar de sostener su mirada en él. Precipitadamente, la comandante se giró y comenzó a avanzar sin hacer caso de él, y poco pasos detuvo su avance girando levemente la cabeza hacia él.

Su mirada de Paul, junto con sus piernas y brazos seguían los cadentes movimientos de Calisto, que había vuelto su rostro y seguido su camino con un paso lento.

A pesar de sentir la resistencia que su mente trataba de poner en el resto de su cuerpo, de no lanzar el primer ataque, mientras intentaba ignorar el fugaz instante, en el que sus ojos lograron percibir, como se había dibujado una leve sonrisa en el pálido rostro de la comandante.


End file.
